


Memories

by Arvalee Knight (AvaWhiteRaven), AvaWhiteRaven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/Arvalee%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/AvaWhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've found yourself in a bit of trouble after commiting a slightly illegal crime which, in fact, put you in the crosshairs of a powerful organization known as Abstergo. Lucky for you, there are those who are capable of helping keep you safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HungryCrow

"You're doing it again." Natalie looked at you over the rim of her coffee cup before taking a slow sip, her eyebrows rising as she caught you in her trap: if you said "yes" that made you an awful friend for not listening to her conversation and if you said "no"... Well, that just made you a awful lying friend. Although, at the moment, your best friend and roommate was probably reconsidering the terms of her friendship with you.

You were so wrapped up in your phone that you had zoned her out, for the second time in one morning. The first time had been while you were getting dressed after casually suggesting you both go out for a leisure cup of coffee. And you couldn't find your favorite pair of jeans that you always wore with your favorite pair of boots which took precedent over her conversation about her ex-girlfriend. It wasn't that you didn't care about what's-her-face... No, actually... you really didn't care what's-her-face.

Natalie deserved better, even if the poor girl didn't realize it.

But this was the end of the semester, the beginning of a brief bout of freedom. Finals were thankfully finished, those awful and foreboding things poor college students like yourself were subjected to every semester, and you felt that you definitely deserved your favorite hot beverage as a reward.

You gave a weak grin, lowering the phone down onto the table. "Would it help if I said that our rent for this month is paid in full?"

"How did you manage that?" She pursed her lips before leaning forward sharply. "Oh my god, you didn't. Seriously? That's..." Her voice lowered into a harsh whisper, "That's stealing."

You rolled your eyes, leaning onto the table with her until you two easily met in the middle. "I checked the account and the guy has like... a billion dollars. I think he can spare a little charity for our monthly rent."

"You promised me that you wouldn't hack into people's stuff anymore..." She groaned her frustrations, needlessly and loudly. "That's why you wanted to come out for drinks, huh?"

"No... Yes." You rolled your eyes up to the ceiling. "We need the money and he has an excess amount of it."

"We don't need the money." She pressed her lips thin and shifted cockily in her chair. "We would have more if you didn't spend it."

"Me?" You smirked before glancing at her new purse. "I'm not the one with a fashion obsession. How much did that one cost us?"

"I'm a fashion major." Her mouth fell open, a sharp gasp. "Purses are practical and I need so many because I have different tastes with each outfit. I don't want to hear it. You spent all of your money on video games, so hah."

"You should be proud of me. I've actually only bought one game this month." You lifted a hand to her, silencing the beginnings of her protest. "And I only bought it because it was new. Obviously, I needed it for... research purposes and... creative inspiration."

She sighed heavily. "We just need a better budget set up."

"Just one more time," you reasoned. "This will be the last time, I swear."

"It's wrong." She glanced around quickly before looking back at you. "What if you get caught? What if--" She groaned sitting back in her chair, turning her attention towards the other coffee goers.

"I won't get caught." You lifted your phone back into view. "I will say, though... some of the stuff on this guy's phone... Pretty freaky." You scrolled through the data you had managed to collect, finding most of it jibberish nonsense. "Must be writing a book or something..."

"I don't want to know." Her face crumpled a bit with disgust. "I still can't get the last guy's photos out of my brain."

You wrinkled your nose. "I forgot about him... He was really... strange." You would say 'to each his own' but... nah, it was really strange.

She moved her cup into the middle of the table before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I get back..." She looked at your phone for a moment. "Just, put all of it back where it came from, okay?"

You shrugged both shoulders with a roll of your eyes. "Fine..."

"All of it." Natalie sounded more like an annoyed older sister than a best friend but she did have her reasons. She went to college on her scholarship and any amount of trouble might cause her to lose it. So, being an angel and getting good grades was really her only goal in life. But that's why you liked her so much. She was a sweetheart with sweet dreams and desires.

You had goals, too. Mostly ones that involved video games. And it wasn't like you were a horrible person... So what? You hacked into a phone and found a treasure trove of money and, well, blackmail honestly. This guy had numerous files of missing persons' cases that would make even a seasoned detective blush. He also had pictures of people that looked like they had been murdered. The rest of it looked like the makings of a thrilling movie.

You thought Natalie had returned, someone taking the seat across from you but when you looked slowly over the top of your phone, you realized it wasn't her. Oh, lovely, this was going to be rich. "Excuse you. Seat's already taken," you droned before returning your attention back to the files you'd swiped, praying he didn't try to flirt with you.

He put his elbows onto the table and clasped his hands together. He turned his attention towards the windows. "Hand over your phone." You looked back at him, taking in his business suit, the smooth way his hair was slicked back, and his clean shaven face.

He wasn't a frat boy, that much you could tell, but you were highly familiar with that 'pick-up' line. Too familiar with it.

You locked the phone and slipped it into your purse. You shimmied into your leather jacket before hoisting the bag onto your shoulder. "Why? So you can 'borrow' it and stick your phone number in my address book?" You folded your arms across your chest and sat a little too confident in the chair, head high as you could make it. "My friend is going to return. She'll want her chair back." If he didn't plan on leaving, then obviously you would.

He finally turned his eyes on you, a sharp glare that drew an uneasy shiver. "You stole important security information from my company. You will hand over your phone and accompany me back to Abstergo so that we can file the charges against you."

You tried to smile, to smooth the rest of your expression. "I don't know what you're talking about." You stared him down, feigning arrogance and innocence at the same time.

Shit, you'd never been caught before. You'd always been really good at covering your tracks... His phone did seem a bit odd, you thought suddenly, remembering the Abstergo logo on just about everything. The amount of security on one phone was just unnatural. But, that was why you chose it. More security meant more money. Damn you for being too greedy.

His expression remained unmoved, not even a blink when he spoke, "I don't know how you hacked your way through all of our firewalls and it doesn't really matter." He stood up and smoothed out his business jacket before rounding the small table. "You're coming with me."

"Hold on!" You shot up onto your feet. "You don't have any proof--"

He was snapping up your arm and dragging you to the door before you had a chance to speak anything further. "Try not to struggle. You're just making it worse for yourself."

Natalie came out of the bathroom just as you were being hauled out the front door. She nearly rushed forward but you shooed her back, not wanting to get her involved, not wanting the high achiever to be stamped a thief and a hacker. You could probably get yourself out of the situation, thinking quickly on your feet and using a great deal of charm.

But Natalie... Natalie had probably never committed any wrong in her entire life.

"I'd like to see some ID," you snapped as he pulled you down the sidewalk, catching the attention of just about everyone who walked by. "You can't just kidnap people whenever you feel like it."

He stopped and turned to face you, his grip was tight enough to crack bone. "I know you work for the Assassins. Only a professional hacker could break into my phone."

"Who?" Your breath was caught in your chest and every ounce of fight you had held onto was gone, drained out of you. You just stole a few hundred dollars to pay the rent. You had never killed anyone in your entire life. Assassins. All of those pictures and files on his phone... Maybe he was insane?

There was a loud screech, wheels shredding across the rough asphalt. It drew the attention of both you and your capturor, a van jostling as it raced between different lanes and keeling to a quick halt right in front of the coffee shop.

"I knew it," he spat, words sounding rougher with his anger.

The van quickly backed up, the double doors speeding right towards the both of you. You tried to get out of the way, to avoid being run over, but your capturor stood his ground. With a great jolt, the vehicle came to an abrupt stop and the doors swung wide open.

It was quick, really, a matter of seconds that took your brain far too long to process: your capturor pulled a gun out from his suit jacket, he aimed it towards the van, the van doors opened to a white hooded man, a glint of metal reflected off of the light of the sun, the hooded man thrusted his hand forward with his palm slamming into the man's chin, a dark splash of crimson splattered through the air, and a thin blade was tugged out of the man's neck.

You barely had time to scream, barely had a chance to take down a gasp, before the hooded figure turned towards you and swept you into the back of the van. The doors slammed closed as the van screeched off down the road and you found yourself plopping down mindlessly onto a poorly made bench.

He flicked back his hood and took a seat across from you on the other side of the space. His skin was tan with golden eyes to match, his attention on you quaking you down to the bone. He spoke smoothly, deeply, "You alright?"

You gave a few quick nods, too nervous to say anything.

"Well, this has certainly gone as planned..." He had an accent, british if you had to guess. You pulled your gaze from the man across from you towards the front of the van. There was a female passenger and a male driver. The male driver was the one who had spoken, reddish light brown hair spiked up messily and glasses posted before his dark eyes.

The female retorted, "We can do without the commentary, Shaun."

"Oh pardon me as I sulk over the loss of two day's worth of tailing for the sake of saving one incredibly ignorant girl." He shifted in his seat and took a sharp right down the street which jolted the whole van. "We could have gathered a plethora of information if--"

"Give it a rest, Shaun." He leaned forward, elbows jabbed into his thighs. "You've made your point."

You finally dared to speak, voice so soft you barely heard it yourself, "Who are you people?"

"Assassins," he said sternly, almost regrettably. "I'm Desmond."

She turned sharply in her seat, large smile on her face, "I'm Rebecca. And this asswipe is Shaun." She pointed at the driver respectfully before turning back around. "You've got guts hacking into Abstergo like that."

"Hack? I didn't hack anything." You giggled nervously. The mindlessness of shock was washing away and you finally felt the anxiety from earlier return, the need to survive. You felt like someone snatched you up and dropped you into a fast-paced spy movie. "I don't know what you're--Okay, I stole a couple hundred dollars to pay my rent this month. I'll give it back and we can just pretend none of this happened."

Desmond cocked his head a little. "Seriously?"

"Wait," Shaun piped in, "You're telling us that you managed to hack into a highly secure system just so that you could steal a little rent money?"

You huffed. "What? Like it's hard?"

Rebecca turned back around in her seat, arm draped over the center console. She had dark black hair that layered itself down to her shoulders and framed her face. "Guts and skill. I think we should keep her."

"Um, Rebecca, news flash: she's not a lost puppy." Shaun gave a quick glare in the rearview mirror at you. "She's a full grown woman who, by the way, interrupted and ruined a stakeout of over two days."

You turned your attention towards the doors, anywhere so long as it wasn't on the people around you. You didn't know what the hell was happening but you sure as hell weren't going to sit by and do nothing. "You wanted something against Abstergo, right?" You reached down into the confines of your purse and pulled out your phone, waving it slightly in front of them. "I'll give you the files I swiped if you let me go."

Desmond flicked a look to Rebecca then you. "I don't think you understand. We can't exactly let you walk away..."

"Let me see your phone," she begged and reached out, flicking her fingers. "Hurry."

You clutched it to your chest. "I... I can't until you promise me that I'm safe. Pull over and let me out."

Rebecca pleaded, "Desmond. They'll track us."

That was all he needed to hear. Desmond was on his feet and prying the phone from your grasp, your effort to keep it from him were pathetically useless. "Sorry but you'll understand better later." He popped the casing off of your phone and dismantled it until he could slip the sim card out of it. He tossed all of the pieces to Rebecca and sat back down. "Abstergo has control over all of the cell phone towers."

You hugged your purse to your chest and leaned back. "Okay... Assassins. What are they exactly? And why were you tailing that guy? What does 'Abstergo' have to do with it all?"

Rebecca had the battery back in your phone, typing away on it. "All you need to know right now is that we're the good guys and Abstergo's bad."

"They're a powerful company planning on dominating the world," Desmond plainly added as if it were a completely normal thought. "We are... making efforts to stop them."

"Or at least we were," sassed Shaun. "William will probably kill us when we show up with her in the back and little to no extra resources."

"Shaun." She lifted a brow at him. "She actually managed to download a lot..."

"Oh, really." He shifted slightly. "Had I the opportunity, I could have gotten far more from him."

"Sweet moniker, though." She flashed you a smile before turning back to work. "HungryCrow. Pretty wicked."

"Thanks..." You sort of chuckled, thinking this had to be the first time anyone had ever seen your skills as something positive.

Shaun groaned. "I'm not so sure we should be enabling her, Rebecca."

You pulled your attention from their bickering to Desmond. "Let me get this straight: I've basically pissed off an evil antagonist and will spend the rest of my life on the run from them? Damn... This is every gamer's dream slash nightmare."

Desmond cocked his head a little confused before rubbing fingers into his temple. "Pretty much. I think?"

"What about my stuff?" You leaned forward, still clutching your purse. "All of my clothes and..." All of my video games, you groaned. That new one... You just barely started the first few missions... "What about my friend? My family?"

Desmond leaned back, repositioned himself on the metal bench. "It's better if we don't go back to your place. They'll probably leave your friends and family alone so long as you don't contact them."

"I guess it's a good thing I wore some of my favorite clothes..." You glanced at his arm, specks of dark blood scattered along the white sleeve where a leather bracer was strapped down. "That man back there... Did you kill him?"

He glanced down at his sleeve, turning over his wrist to see the blood but made no effort to reply. He just turned his head towards the front of the van, towards the city as it passed by the windows. Shaun and Rebecca were still clamoring on about something you hardly understood and you weren't entirely sure you wanted to understand.

"Thanks, I guess." You lowered your eyes down to your boots.


	2. Rules and Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for a sassy joy ride? Because I definitely am. Especially with Shaun

Desmond was the first one to step out the back of the van, glancing over his shoulder at you as you slowly jumped out. He gave a meager smile, a poor attempt at encouragement. "Welcome to your new home."

"I'm sorry, you live where?" You looked over the massive mouth of a cave.

"Technically," Shaun began, "We don't **live** here."

"It's more like squatting," Rebecca corrected. "Let's get downstairs before William really decides to kill us."

You blurted out, "Who's William? Is he like your group's den mother?"

Shaun chortled, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "That's certainly one way of putting it, I suppose. William is Desmond's father." He cleared his throat, casting a long look to Desmond but he was too focused on the old man stomping his way towards the group.

"Mr. Miles," Rebecca chimed, smile wide on her lips.

"That's the last time I let Desmond talk me into letting you guys take a break." He had his hands clenched at his side, knuckles whitening under the pressure. "I haven't seen you in over two days."

"We ran into a minor problem." Desmond gave a wry shrug as he walked by. "It's no big deal. We're all alive."

"No big deal?" William eyed you wearily. "What was the problem?"

You lifted a hand to wave a weak hello. "That would be me."

Shaun whispered to William but clearly he wanted it loud enough for you to hear him, "She hacked into Abstergo." He stood straight with a thin lipped smile. "Rebecca here thought it would be a lovely idea to snatch her up before she became a nameless cadaver on a very long list of nameless cadavers."

Rebecca scolded, "Shaun! Jeez." She linked her arm with yours and pulled you towards the large gaping hole. "I'll show you where you can sleep and then we can talk about your coding. What you managed to do. It's pretty sweet."

"My coding..." You smiled at her weakly. "I just... hack stuff for fun. I'm not a professional."

"Even better!" She was so excited you couldn't argue with her. "The fact that you taught yourself and what you managed to get off of their servers... What I'm about to teach you will be a cakewalk, trust me."

You gave a slight nod, "I do like cake..."

Rebecca had kept you so preoccupied that you hardly registered how far you'd gone into the tunnel. She certainly couldn't distract you from the large pulses of light that were emanating from the smooth cave walls or the rectangular carved stalactites and stalagmites that were lit up like a neon signs.

You pointed weakly at them while she hauled you into a large spacious cavern. "What... the hell... is this place?" There were wires running all over the floors, along with lamps and computer monitors posted up in different corners. And of course, there was the incredibly large wall of strange light that looked like a forcefield straight out of a sci-fi movies. A really well done sci-fi movie, you thought.

Rebecca enthusiastically pulled you down the path, either side void of anything but bottomless darkness. "We've been hiding out down here for about a week now. Cell phone towers can't reach us and--"

"Neither can the sun," spat Shaun. "Some of us could use a really hot shower, you know."

You finally dared to glance around once you were on the large expanse of land, odd devices posted before you. "So, speaking of showers... Where is the bathroom?" You pointed at the piece of furniture before you, eyes slowly growing wide. "This would make a really sweet ass gaming chair."

"This is Baby." Rebecca hurried over to her, leaving you behind for the monitor stationed next to the chair. "She's what we've been using to reconstruct Desmond's ancestral memory by using his genetic DNA--"

"Whoa! Wait." You lifted your hands and took down a deep breath. "Let's... take a step back here and focus on first first priority... Um, bathroom?"

Desmond dropped a hand on your shoulder as he skulked by. "That'd be the great outdoors." He sat down onto the reclining chair, shifting into place as if he did it every day.

"Outdoors?" You spun on your heel and glanced at William's and Shaun's face. "Oh good. Good. I've always wanted to cross that one off my bucket list..."

"We only have the bare amenities here," William rasped as he analyzed you for another moment, still not certain about your presence.

You squinted your eyes. "Hey Shaun." You pointed to the keys haphazardly sticking out of his pants pocket. You needed him distracted long enough for you steal them right out of his hands. He wouldn't have handed them over otherwise. "What is that on your keychain?"

He tugged them into view, looking it over for whatever it was that you were hinting at. "What are you talking about?"

"That thing right there." You stepped closer, pointing at nothing but he wasn't aware of it just yet.

He shook his head, turning it to get a better look. He spat irritably, "What? The car key? I don't see any--"

"Let me show you." You snagged them out of his hand with a wide smile. "Thanks for the keys, Shaun."

"Shaun," William griped, eyeing the man fiercely.

"What? She--she confused me!"

You turned to the rest of the group. "I'm going to go and steal a camper. With a bathroom. And a kitchen."

"Nice!" Rebecca was sitting comfortably on a stool placed before the monitor. "These idiots don't get how difficult it is for a woman out here."

You looked over at Shaun, his face still distorted with anger. "I'm going to need help getting both vehicles back here and you appear to be the group's driver."

He huffed, his weight thrown back with irritation. "I have **work** that needs my attention."

Desmond gave a chuckle. "You were the one who gave her the keys."

"I didn't give them to her." His hands were so animated when he talked, even more animated when he was annoyed. "She snatched them out of my hands."

William gave a grumbled sigh. "Desmond has an animus session to get to and Rebecca needs to watch his vitals. You'll have to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

"You're going to leave me alone with her?"

You gave a shrug of your shoulder before heading towards the entrance of the cave. "Come along, Shaun. We've got serious work ahead of us."

Shaun was slow to follow but his snarky comment was snappy and quick, "Just so you know, if I don't return you'll have an entire organization of Assassins hunting you down..."

"Oooh, frightening." You held back your laughter, knowing it would set the man off even more. You liked his sass though, the way he had a comment and come back for just about everything.

William gave a slow nod. "Rebecca handle things here. I suppose I can go along just in case..."

The walk back to the surface was far more unnerving without Rebecca to distract you. You slid into the driver's seat and flitted through the radio stations until you found a song you liked. Shaun was grudgingly slow to get into the vehicle, slamming the van's door a little harder than necessary. William climbed into the back, sitting down on the metal bench you had endured earlier that day.

Shaun rose a brow and tossed a hand. "So, do we actually have a plan, then?" His finger punched the radio's off button.

You eyed the radio for a long moment then rolled your attention away. "Plan? I never have a plan." You started to drive down the road, finding your way back to the highway. "The gist of it though is to find a camper and steal it."

"Clever girl, you are." He rolled his eyes to you. "Let's just drive around until we find one, then. That shouldn't take us too long, should it? A few days, I wager. It wasn't like I planned to do any real work around here, anyway."

William calmly spoke up, diffusing the situation, "There should be a store near the interstate."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, elbow pressed into the door and a hand curled against his head. "Delinquent. How the hell did you even pick up a skill like this anyway?"

You grinned, sweeping your eyes to the scenery then back to the road. You dared a quick glimpse to Shaun. "I've never actually stolen a vehicle before."

"What?" He nearly jolted out of his seat. "How the hell are we supposed to nab a camper then, genius?"

"I was just going to google it..." You leaned over a bit, laughter on the tip of your tongue. "I did, however, hot wire my friend's car once when she lost her keys. Okay, that's a lie, it was actually a few times."

He gave out a heavy groan. "I completely hate you."

"Oh good, the second thing I can strike off my bucket list: archenemies with Shaun." You shook your shoulders a little, a small victory dance, all too pleased with yourself. "And look, right over there, a field of RVs just waiting to for our ingenuity."

"Brilliant," hissed Shaun. "The sooner we get this over with..."

"Focus, the both of you." William was definitely a father or at least, he was definitely a strong leader type. He wasn't in the mood for your games or for Shaun's snark.

You took the next exit and pulled into the gas station's meager parking lot and turned off the vehicle. "Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to go and steal that RV while you guys wait here in the van. Good?"

Shaun opened his mouth to speak then paused a moment. He gave a good nod. "Actually, yeah. If you get caught, you'll be completely alone without enabling me in your crime."

"No." William stood up. "Shaun will go with you." He hopped out of the back and slammed the door closed behind him. He stepped over to the driver's seat, opened it, and motioned you out.

You slid out of the van and watched as William climbed in and started up the engine.

"Shaun make sure she doesn't get herself killed. I'll take the van back." He eyed you both for a moment longer, perhaps reconsidering the soundness of the plan. "Don't get caught." He pulled out of the parking lot and you both watched him drive onto the main road.

He let out a shocked exhale. "Great. This is just bloody brilliant." Shaun threw his hands around then skulked towards the road. "How the hell are we supposed to get in there? And then turn around and leave with an entire RV? Have you seen the size of those things?"

"Okay," you soothed, hand on his shoulder but he jerked away. "Alright listen. We sneak in over the fence, right? Then we tell them we're engaged and we're looking for a nice RV to go cross-country for our honeymoon."

He narrowed his eyes, facing you fully, "Does lying just come this naturally for you?"

"It is one of my many skills. Along with binge watching all of my favorite TV shows." You gave him a quick wink then waltzed away into the woodline. "Come on, Shaun. We've got this." You'd have to cross the expanse of woodland to get over to the fenced in lot where the RVs were posted.

Shaun, of course, was already grumbling about the woods. You watched as he clumsily ducked beneath branches and stumbled over logs and rocks. "You really think these people will believe that you and I just so happen to be engaged? I mean..." He stopped and looked down at his clothes. "Look at my sweater? It has a snag in it from that bastard branch!"

You pulled your lips between your teeth and made your way over to him. You snatched the hem of the sweater and pulled it up, struggling to get his over his head as he complained. "Now you look even be--" You gave a loud hum of approval, eyes looking over the white button down shirt and the muscles beneath. He looked **way** better.

"That is my favorite sweater!" He jerked it out of your hand.

You reached up and loosened a button, pulling his shirt open a bit to show off just a small amount of his chest.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He stepped back and tried to fix the button.

"No." You slapped his hand away. "Trust me, Shaun."

"I don't trust you!" He fiddled with the button then gave up. "I don't even know you."

"Don't trust me then, but..." You looked over to the camping store in clean sight now. "Think about it clearly. We walk in there, smiles and giggles, loving up on each other and they'll buy it. They'll show us one of their nicely furnished RVs that they have on display..."

He gave a few nods, "Yes, yes, fine." Shaun continued ahead, his sweater clenched angrily in his fist.

You grinned as you reached the fencing, taking in that there weren't any cameras posted in your direction. "So far so good." You snatched the sweater of out of his hand while he was distracted with the barbwire. "Sorry, Shaun." You quickly threw it over the top and slowly climbed up the metal links.

"You're buying me a new one just so you know."

You laughed as you dropped down on the otherside. "I'll get you five of them in assorted colors of your choice."

Surprisingly, Shaun climbed over the fence with ease, grumbling curses when his pants snagged, but otherwise he landed on his feet without incident. He dusted his hands down his clothes and followed you towards the gathered RVs and campers, each of them lined up after the next like rows of bookshelves in a library.

"Remember," you grinned, eager to snake your arm around his waist and take in the firmness of his back. "Lots of smiles and laughs." You helped Shaun by placing his hand onto your hip. He was obviously too nervous to do it himself.

He plastered on a quick smile when a salesperson approached. He muttered under his breath, smile unwavered, "I hate you."

"Evening!" He gave a wide toothy grin. "I'm Mark Kidman. What can I do for you folks?"

Shaun stammered, "Well, my uh--fiancè and I--"

"We're getting married," you beamed, talking over the nervousness of Shaun. "And for our honeymoon, well, I've just always wanted to go backpacking across the country and we thought, why not do it for our honeymoon. You only have one wedding night, right? I mean, how exciting would it be to just... I don't know, see every state with the love of your life!"

Mark gave a laugh, already warming up to your excited rambling. "Well, I have just the thing for you if you'd follow me." He led the way through the cluttered lot. "It's an RV that has a master bedroom, a small dining area, a couch for relaxing after the long drive." He gave a kindred pat on Shaun's shoulder. "You'll appreciate that. And you'll barely even miss your home."

It was hard to listen to him, honestly. Shaun really did have some nice back muscles, your fingers moving across the taut mounds and into the valley where his spine was. No wonder he climbbed over that fence with ease. Well, you considered, he was an Assassin of some sort.

Shaun gripped harder onto your hip, his large hands squeezing, nearly pulling a moan from your throat. "How much does one of these actually cost?" piped Shaun, the annoyance in his voice bringing you back to the conversation.

"The one I'm going to show you is on sale for one hundred thousand. We took fifty thousand off of the original asking price." Mark looked over his shoulder as he stepped in front of the massive vehicle. "You're probably thinking that it's going to cost you more than your house but consider this... An RV is a house and one that you can take with you for a lifetime. Years down the road when you have kids and then the grandkids, this baby will still be taking you across the country" He rose his brows, giving off that familiar charm every salesman had.

"He has a point," you chimed as your free hand patted Shaun's chest. Damn, he had a pretty nice chest too. He wasn't too muscled and just enough leanness to him. And that button down really gave a you a minor view of it all.

"That's a lot of money, love." Shaun glanced down at you, a forced smile obviously on his lips. "Let's see the inside, darling, before we make any decisions."

You playfully rolled your eyes and giggled. "Alright."

Mark opened the door and motioned you both inside. "Now, take a look at the enormity of the inside. When I said you wouldn't miss home, I meant it."

Shaun stepped first and you were close behind, close enough to hear him groan slightly. He stepped through the small living space, dining table to the right and couch to the left. "What is that?" Shaun walked towards the back of the vehicle and stopped before the glass doors of the shower.

"This shower features a spray head that reduces the amount of water you use without having to sacrifice the quality of the shower."

"Yeah, I'm more concerned about the shower being in the hallway."

You didn't have to fake a laugh, it was all too entertaining to watch him fret. "It's not a big deal, darling."

"Not a big deal? Anyone could see us naked--I mean you and me--in the shower at separate times, not together sh-showering." Shaun's face and ears speckled a bright red.

"We're engaged." You laughed loudly and placed your hands onto his chest before he completely and utterly destroyed the lie. "It's not like you haven't already seen me naked." You leaned against him, arms sliding around his neck and pressing your breasts firmly against him.

He cleared his throat and glanced around the rest of the RV, hands falling nervously onto your waist. "Right then, so... We'll take it."

"Are you sure?" you cooed, lifting up onto your toes to peck a kiss onto his cheek. "It is a lot of money..."

His fingers tightened onto your hipbone, a moan nearly slipping from his throat. "Well, you're parents did want to buy us a wedding present."

You giggled slightly. "They are pretty rich..." You feigned excitement and turned to Mark. "Should we start the paperwork?"

Mark's cheeks looked a little flushed, he had been busy glancing about the RV as much as he could, ignoring the fondling before him. "Absolutely. If you'll come back with me to the office we can begin the process."

"Awe," you sounded disappointed and looked between Shaun and Mark. "Can we sign everything out here? I really want to make this place--" You motioned around the area. "I want to stay here and enjoy it."

Mark hesitated but he nodded quickly. "I don't see it as a problem. Stay right here and I'll be back in a matter of minutes." He bounded down the steps of the RV and somewhat fast-walked through the parking lot towards the office building.

"The shower's in the bloody hallway," barked Shaun, pulling away from you and roughly running hands through his hair.

"I'll take a shower in the hallway if it means I'm not stuck taking a shower in some nearby stream." You walked over towards the front of the RV and slammed the door closed. You pulled out the small pocket knife and began to work on the ignition key slot.

Shaun dropped down into the passenger seat a few moments later. "I'm not surprised at all that you carry a knife around with you. Bet its rusty and overused, yeah."

"Swiss army knife," you corrected, taking in the various wire colors. "Grab the owner's manual for me."

Shaun opened up the glove compartment and pulled out the pristine book. "What am I looking for exactly?"

"I need the battery and starter wire." You looked out the window at the office building. "And quickly before what's-his-name gets back."

"Red and brown," Shaun said rather haughtily. "I can't believe I'm going through with this..." He snapped the book closed and threw it onto the dashboard.

"Cheer up, Shaun. And can you grab me that hand towel?" You carefully stripped away the plastic and let the exposed wires meet, touching them together until it sparked and the engine rumbled. "We're halfway home with a shower and an actual kitchen."

"I'd very much like to be home. Right at this moment, in fact." Shaun handed over the towel and you used it to cover up the exposed wires, twisting them together and keeping them from hitting your knees while you drove. He dropped down into the passenger seat once you put it into drive.

You slowly drove forward, easing the large structure through the maze of RVs, campers, ATVs and other shoppers' vehicles. Thankfully, you managed to get it out the open gate and onto the highway. You'd be lying if you weren't terrified of driving it onto the interstate. Making a simple turn was like trying to guide a fat dragon into a rabbit hole.

"It'd be nice if we weren't still here when the police are called, yeah?" barked Shaun when he saw how slow you were going down the highway towards the interstate exit.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" You glanced at him.

"Oh, yes lets speak of your little adventure earlier, rubbing up all over me like that." He couldn't even look at you when he said it, his ears still prickled on the edges with red. "Don't think I didn't notice you feeling up on my chest."

You giggled, shifting a little in your seat as you merged onto the interstate back towards the cave. "I had to make it believable. You started to stutter and I felt guilty for you." Not to mention, Shaun's body was incredibly attractive. It was hard to resist.

"You were feeling all over my back long before then..." He ran hands up and down his thighs, massaging away the tension. "Next time I'll be sure to take full advantage and grope your arse while we're at it."

You wiggled your shoulders a little. "I certainly wouldn't have stopped you." You laughed loudly when Shaun sunk further down into his chair with slight embarrassment. "Admit it: you enjoyed my fondling."

"Bugger off," he spat under his breath. "We're total strangers you and I. Do you even know the definition of boundaries?"

You rolled your eyes. "We just stole a vehicle together. I really don't think we're technically strangers anymore."

He threw his hands up, becoming more animated the further you drove away from the camping store. "Oh, right, yes 'accomplice' is a better word. Very astute of you. Let's just go ahead and throw 'engaged' in there, too. Shall we?"

"Awe, you want to get married?" You placed a hand to your chest, pulling out your best Southern Belle-Damsel accent, "Oh yes! Yes, Shaun I-don't-know-your-last-name, I'll marry you. Oh, Mama will be so blessed to hear the news!"

He leaned against his propped arm posted on the door. "Have you ever made a serious comment in your entire life?"

"Have you ever made a comment that didn't make you seem like an ass?" You sighed, realizing how rude that retort was, even if the uptight scrooge deserved it. "Learn how to have a little fun."

"Fun? In what way is this fun?" He straightened up in his seat. "Fun is hanging out with your best mates with a good beer in your hand. **This** is grand larceny."

"You know what, you're right." You glanced at him as you took the exit towards the town you'd passed through earlier. "Beer. We should stop and grab some. There was a grocery store nearby, right?"

He shook his head, suddenly gripped with nervousness again.

You tried to use your calmest and sweetest voice, trying to keep any humor at bay. "No, listen. You take a nice hot shower while I'm in the store grabbing us all some munchies."

"Fine." He threw his hands in the air but you could see clearly that he relaxed a bit, the idea of a shower was probably too good to pass up. "Let's make it quick, yeah? Before someone pulls us over and asks us for our registration."

"You know what would make it really quick?" You gave a lopsided smirk. "Money. I didn't bring my purse with me so I kind of need money."

"Of course you do." He shook his head but started to dig around in his pocket for a wallet. "Unbelievable. I'm keeping track of all the things you owe, just so you're aware."

"And I will keep my promise. I swear it." You pulled up to the store and slowly parked the RV, carefully untwisting the wires to turn it off. It was a quaint little general store but it would probably have alcohol somewhere. "Alright, I'm giving you twenty minutes." You snapped up the money, patted him on the shoulder then jostled out of the RV onto the asphalt.

You took your time going down the aisles, finding that the store had both food, booze, and clothes. Surprisingly, you found a gray-blue sweater, more blue than he probably wanted. You had to guess Shaun's size and it wasn't exactly like the one he liked but it was pretty slim looking. It would have to do for now.

You grabbed packs of ramen noodles and cases of beer, juggling the items in your arms when you reached the counter. You paid for everything and carried it outside, trying to pace your way over so that way he had no room to complain about your return.

You stepped inside, dropping everything down onto hard sofa. "So, was it all worth it?" You eyed his bare chest as he hastily buttoned up his shirt.

"Hardly. The threat of prison time is never..." He started making his way over as you lifted the sweater into view.

"Pretty close, right?" You lifted a brow, trying to draw something positive out of him.

Shaun slipped into it and you had been right, it was very slimming, showing off the slenderness of his weight and broadness of his chest. "It's a bit of a tight fit..." He pulled the hem down then worked on getting his sleeves through.

You nodded, admiring the way it looked on him. "Yes. Yes, it is."

He froze and rolled his eyes up to see your expression. "Are you ogling me?"

"Admiring," you corrected. "You just look really good in that sweater."

He threw his hands up, one pointing to his chest which drew your eyes to his pectorals. "I'm not a slab of meat, thank you very much. I have feelings you know."

You gave him a quick wink. "You'll thank me later when all of the ladies are asking for your number."

He stepped past you towards the driver's seat. "What ladies? Rebecca? We live in a cave far, far away from society. Don't think I'll be seeing anyone anytime soon. Do you?"

You lifted a weak shoulder. "Rebecca is kind of cute?"

"She's like my sister." Was it horrible of you to be glad that he didn't like Rebecca in that sense? He sat down and motioned towards the bundle of wires. "Little help here, fiancè accomplice? My hot-wiring skills are a little rusty these days."

"You're going to drive?" You kind of grinned at the idea that Shaun was going to relax enough to drive a stolen vehicle. He certainly relaxed enough to call you his fiancè. You worked your magic and had the RV up and running again. You grabbed two beers and fell back into the passenger seat. "Beer?"

"I'm driving you twat." He shot you a quick look before turning his attention back to the road. He put out his hand, all the same. "Hand it over."

"Ooh, Shaun's breaking the rules? I'm shocked." You handed him the beer before popping open your own and taking a ginger sip. "I never did like the taste of this stuff."

"Why the bloody hell did you buy it?" He slurped down a quick gulp then placed it between his sprawled legs.

You eyed him for a minute then turned your eyes to the road. You didn't answer him. You knew why but you just weren't ready to think about it yet, you weren't quite ready to come to terms with the events of the day.


	3. The Cool Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing modern day is much more difficult for some reason :3 But I'm not going to give up on Shaun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be absent from July 14th until around July 27th (I will be in a place without access to technology) I am, however, setting up a queue on [Tumblr](http://avawhiteraven.tumblr.com) and [Deviantart](http://arvaleeknight.deviantart.com)

"We're back!" You lifted up one of the cases of beer, setting them down on the middle of the cavern floor. "With beer and ramen noodles."

Rebecca swiveled around in her chair. "Sweet! Toss me one. I've been hankering for a drink."

"And a stolen RV," snapped Shaun who couldn't pass up the chance to gripe about it. He tossed the bag of ramen at your feet. "I'm still alive in case anyone was worried. Anyone? No?" He glanced about the cave waiting for some form of approval by the others.

"Glad to see you alive, Shaun." Rebecca eagerly took one of the beers you offered when you strolled over.

You grinned, all too pleased with yourself. "Someone appreciates my hard work."

William gave a slight grumble, fatherly as ever. "Work first and then drinking. We've already wasted enough valuable time."

"Desmond, you want one?" You offered the other can to him, eyeing his sleeping form, the flicker of his eyes beneath their lids. "What the hell. Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah." Rebecca cracked open her can. "He's using Baby to relive his ancestral memories so that we can use those memories to--"

"Actually." You set the can down onto the small desk, smiling at her weakly. "I think I'm going to need a few more beers and then you can tell me all about the crazy futuristic sci-fi story."

She laughed and threw back a few deep swallows. "I'll start waking him up. He could use a break and I think we could all use a hot shower."

"Keep your drinking outside," William ordered. "We don't need someone falling into one of these chasms because they were inebriated."

"I'm guessing you don't want a beer then?" You waltzed back over to the stash of goodies without waiting for his reply. You already knew it anyway. "I'll get the ramen started!"

"You're not going to get your shower?" Rebecca didn't bother looking over at you while she worked on waking up Desmond. "What, after, stealing one and all."

You chuckled lightly. "I'm good. I think I just want..." To get drunk. Really, really drunk. But you didn't think that was exactly the most appropriate reply.

She gave a meager shrug of her shoulder. "Alright. I still have to get Desmond's vitals checked. Shaun, you getting yours?"

He was already sitting down, hunched over his computer and typing away. "I already got it on the way here."

You tossed the large bag of ramen over your shoulder and tucked a can into your arm.

"Wait." Rebecca spun around and eyed the both of you. "Did you two..." She pointed at you and Shaun a few times, wry smile beginning to curl. "You two didn't..."

"What?" Your cheeks felt hot but not because you showered with Shaun which you didn't. It was because earlier you had felt the tautness of his body and seen a quick glimpse of what he looked like without his shirt on. Because, a really big part of you, had enjoyed leaning up against him and joking around with him.

"You took a shower together!" She jolted up onto her feet.

"No..." You shook your head, trying to keep your brows from rising.

"I showered while she bought supplies," griped Shaun, hardly taking his eyes off of the screen. "Anyway, her hair would still be soaked, you twit. Jeez, Becca. Watch a soap if you're bored."

Rebecca wasn't convinced though. She just kept staring at your face, no doubt your blush, and slowly sat back down. She knew. She knew that you had found Shaun attractive.

"What was with all the shouting?" Desmond groaned as he sat up, a hand cradling the side of his head. "Is that... beer I smell?"

"Our little rookie got it for us." She tossed him his beer and set to work on the monitor.

You hurried out of the cave before anything further happened, before you really humiliated yourself. Shaun didn't seemed phased at all about Rebecca's interrogation. He probably hadn't felt the same amount of embarrassment that you did.

The rest of the evening was filled with drinking and eating down hot noodles. Your whole body was warm and flushed even against the harsh chill of the New England winter. It was safe to say that the beer you had guzzled down was what kept you so warm. And sleepy. You were drowsy as hell when everyone slowly made their way inside.

Rebecca gave you the extra sleeping bag, rolling it out next to hers as she talked about her favorite bands. She'd been sharing her music with you most of the evening and you had to admit, Rebecca had really good taste in music.

You tried to sleep, really, you did. But the cavern was dark and in the silence there was a soft hum emanating from the machines. And you were beginning to think the walls themselves were buzzing with energy. Not to mention that sleeping on a cave floor, even with the sleeping bag beneath you, was beginning to bruise your spinal column.

You slowly sat up and looked at the Assassins peacefully sleeping around you. Rebecca was closest to you. Then Desmond, Shaun, and William. If no one told you they were Assassins, you would have thought them average people with average lives.

You shuffled out of the cave, using one of the batterized lanterns to see your way through the tunnels. It wasn't too necessary though. Some of the small rooms along the way were illuminated with whatever energy powered the entire cave.

Outside it was frigid but for some reason it was relieving, tingling the lungs as you breathed deeply the citrusy scents of pine and cedar. You passed the vehicles, following a small path to an area that overlooked the dipping valley of trees. Conifers kept the woods looking dark green but it was definitely winter, a great number of trees having lost their foliage.

"Hey." Desmond was loudly shuffling through the woods to your side. "You alright?"

You pulled out your best smile, glad to have a distraction from the impending thoughts that were going to assault you. "Just getting some air. No offense but your home is kinda creepy. Sorry. If I woke you."

He chuckled a little under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked into the woods. "Nah. Shaun did. Kicked me and told me to check up on you." He gave a shake of his head. "Dick."

You rolled your eyes with a groan. "Of course. Tell Shaun if he's so worried he can get his ass out here next time and see for himself."

Desmond smiled but he looked tired. You weren't sure what Baby did to him, if he actually slept as his 'ancestral memories' were being played through. "Try not to, uh, stay up for too long. I think Rebecca is going to keep you busy tomorrow."

"First day on the job," you teased. "Lucky me."

He backed up and turned towards the cave. He was quiet when he walked this time, hardly a hush from the dead leaves that littered the ground. It was what you expected from an Assassin, a stealthy murderer. It was hard to believe they could kill anyone but Desmond did kill that guy from Abstergo. You remembered the specks of blood that had stained his white hoodie.

It was colder all of a sudden as you sat down, winter finally taking its toll, your leather jacket doing very little to help. You couldn't go back in there. It felt eerie as if something were watching you, the faint touch of spider webs brushing across your skin. You missed your bed and all of the stuff that cluttered your room. You missed Natalie and all of her sweet hearted lecturing. You missed the group of friends you slowly made during your semester of college, friends who had begun to use your place as a hangout.

There was loud movement again behind you, your heart racing because your mind of course had to conjure up thoughts of Abstergo. You knew they hadn't found you but your mind screamed "what if... what if they found you'.

Shaun's comforting voice spat, "You bloody well realize it's winter, right? I don't need to remind you, yes?" He gave out a shivery breath, dropping down to huddle down beside you. "What are you doing? The view won't change anytime soon, I can promise that."

"I'm not here for the view, Shaun." Your words sounded cheery but... you didn't feel so cheerful. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"What is it then? Don't like feeling your face?" He gave a shudder for emphasis.

"It just finally hit me, that's all." You pulled your knees to your chest, hands deep into the pockets of your jacket. "I've been kidnapped by conspiracy-crazy Assassins in order to escape the clutches of a villainous corporation. And... I probably won't ever see my friends or family ever again."

"That's..." Shaun tilted his head back and forth. "A fine analysis."

"How do you sleep in there?" You glanced over your shoulder towards the foreboding mouth of the cave.

He gave a shrug. "You'll get used to it. Mind you actually sleep in there." He stood up and tugged the back of your jacket. "Come on, rookie. Your lips are turning blue."

You grudgingly got to your feet and followed him inside. "Let's pretend this didn't happen. It might ruin our reputation of being the cool kids in the group."

Shaun whipped his head around to glower at you.

You grinned with a wink. "Night."

"Good night," he muttered half-heartedly and sauntered ahead to his sleeping spot.

~:~

It wasn't the best night's sleep. But it was sleep all the same. William was the first one to rise, setting a tin pot of coffee down onto the small camping stove. You quietly joined him and neither of you really made any effort to converse. It wasn't that William was being rude or snobbish, you understood that much. He only spoke when he had to and this early in the morning without any coffee... well, there really wasn't anything worth saying.

"I think I drunk too much." Desmond sat up, hunched over in his sleeping back.

Rebecca rolled onto her stomach, short black hair disheveled all over the place. "Not complaining but you did drink the most out of all of us."

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment then skulked over towards the whistling coffee pot. William poured a few cups before taking his own and sipping slowly. You held yours for a while, feeling the warmth sink into your fingers. Rebecca joined and then finally Shaun, both silently taking a cup.

"We should hook you up to Baby." Rebecca, after a few good sips, was the first to talk and she was rather cheerful about it.

It took you a few moments to realize she had been talking to you. "What?"

"You know, see what your ancestors were like." She leaned closer to you, all smiles and a nudge with her elbow. "C'mon, it'll be sweet! Aren't you curious?"

"I feel like you explained to me what Baby did last night but..." You shook your head a little. "I think I might have been too drunk to remember any of it."

'It's called an Animus." Shaun set down his half-drunk cup of coffee. "Desmond does it all the time."

"I think we kinda agreed it was like playing a video game." Rebecca took another sip then set down her cup as well.

Desmond added a little bitterly, "Except, in this game, you feel everything and you sorta have to play by a shit ton of rules." He was staring you down, elbows digging into his legs. "I'm not saying you shouldn't. But Becca shouldn't sugar coat it."

"I don't sugar coat," she added with a little sass. "I was just trying not to scare her."

You laughed, trying to defuse the underlying tension. "Maybe later."

William finally stood up, his cup still in hand. "Shaun, send those reports and new codex pages to me. Desmond, I want you to get a few training exercises in, you look a little... tired from your sessions. Rebecca, show your newest recruit the ropes and set her up with something simple for now."

Shaun groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "If anyone needs me... Well, you know where I work." He walked off towards the strange force-field, one of the many things that still hadn't quite been explained to you.

"Alright," Rebecca eagerly blurted. "C'mon. I already set up a workstation for you." She left behind her coffee, too focused on dragging you towards the direction Shaun had went to. "You'll have to put up with this ass," she pointed towards Shaun, "but you'll learn to zone him out like everybody else."

Shaun turned around in his seat. "Don't pretend you don't care for me. It's one of the many reasons why we work so well together."

She rolled her eyes in response, motioning you to sit down in front of your desk.

"So, what exactly do you guys expect from me again?" You took your seat and looked at the computer, an operating system you weren't familiar with at all.

"Hacking. Lots of it." She laughed a little when your expression distorted. "Don't worry. I'll start you off small and ease you into it. I looked through your phone and..." She waved a hand around, searching for the right word. "Well, you made a mistake. Right here." She pushed your phone across the desk where it had been resting.

You looked at what she was pointing out, slowly nodding your head.

"I can show you an easier way. If you'll let me." She typed a few things into the phone then moved to work onto the computer screen, sharing every bit of information that she had. Rebecca made everything easy to understand, walking you through the steps, and then moved off to leave you on your own.

You started off simple, hacking into basic websites and basic security before focusing your attention on Abstergo. You searched for files, small things in order to figure out exactly what Abstergo was. Why were they evil? Why were they hunting you down? Why were the Assassins after them? But the more you searched, the less you understood. You weren't getting anything valuable.

You turned around on your stool, eyeing Shaun's back on the other side of the space. "So, uh, Shaun?" You smiled at him as you made your way over to his desk. "I have a few questions about the whole Assassin thing."

He peeled his eyes away from the screen and lifted a stack of papers into view. "You're in luck. I compiled this lovely little manuscript full of information just for you."

You regretfully took it into hand. "Oh, a book. I just... love reading." You liked reading, in fact, you loved it. But you loved Shaun's voice much more, lots more. "Can't you just give me the quick version?" You flipped lazily through the pages.

"Quick version?" He leaned back in his seat and finally turned to you. He spoke with his hands, tossing them in the air with each point that he made. "Templars bad. Assassins good. Try not to get yourself killed, yeah?"

"Awe, look." You stopped on one of the pages and showed it to him. "You made an entry about yourself in here. That's so sweet of you. Now I know all of your weaknesses and can exploit them against you."

"Yes, yes--" He paused, taking in the last of your words. "You know, I actually have work to do. My expertise is actually required for things. Important things, mind you."

"What kind of important things?" You placed a hand on his back, leaning over him to look at his screen, delighting in the small touch between the two of you.

"I'm an analyzer. I look at data and I analyze it." Shaun was already back to focusing on his screen. "I see things that other people tend to overlook, make connections that people might not otherwise have seen."

"So, you're a genius." You leaned into him a little more, just for a second, then took the manuscript in hand and walked away.

"I know what you're doing, you know!"

You gave a nonchalant half-wave. "Thanks for the book, genius."


	4. Just A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip in the Animus anyone? ;D

Why on earth did you let Rebecca talk you into this? What were you thinking, letting her convince you to lie down on some strange machine and poke a needle into your arm? "Relive history," she said. "See the world first-hand." It didn't really dawn upon you how nerve wracking it was until she had you lying down in it.

"We'll start small," Rebecca cooed but you could tell she was excited, snapping away at the keyboards and furiously focused on the screen in front of her. "This will just be a training exercise to get you used to everything. Don't overthink it and you'll be fine."

Don't overthink? Right. Because, being in an odd machine with somewhat strangers wasn't stressful at all. Plus, the moment your heart began racing, the monitor told her as much which certainly made things even more stressful.

"Take a deep breath." She leaned back in her chair, drawing your attention. "Listen, think about something that you like. There's gotta be something to keep your mind busy. Kittens? Puppies?"

Your vision swept passed her to Shaun in the distance talking with William and Desmond. They had been talking ever since Rebecca dragged you into the Animus. Your pulse quickened, pounding even faster, when Shaun and Desmond slowly started making their way over. It was embarrassing enough as it was, finding him attractive, but to have Shaun hear it for his own ears...

Rebecca chuckled when she realized what was happening, her eyes moving from Shaun to you. "Okay, maybe don't think about that."

"Please, don't say anything." You sunk deeper into the chair and focused on the visor in front of your face. "Right, so, I'm focused and ready."

She somewhat snorted. "Your vitals are telling me otherwise."

Shaun of course had to add his commentary once they were close enough. "Having a rough time at your first go?"

"Psh. I've already completed my first mission, thank you very much: killing giant spiders for their poison in order to create an antidote that will cure our village chief. Obvious one. So cliché."

Desmond grinned and shook his head. "Just close your eyes. Pretend you're trying to sleep. You'll do fine."

"Right. If Des here can do it, anyone can."

"Shaun." Rebecca tossed him an annoyed glance.

"What? I'm only joking." He shrugged slightly. "Sort of."

You swallowed hard and closed your eyes. You wanted to open them, a strong urge to see what was happening around you and to have some control over the session. Having their attention on you was unnerving and being in the chair made it all the more worse. You were determined not to back out. You didn't want to look like wimp.

"Deep breaths." Rebecca began to type a little. "You're doin' good."

You didn't quite understand what she was hinting at. You weren't doing anything at all. At least, not at first. It suddenly felt like dreaming, that listless feeling when you're in between sleeping and waking up, the haze of a faint thought. The feeling of floating along a gentle river, the water carrying your weight.

"Alright. Training program is a go." Rebecca sounded calm, a soothing professional who performed this task every day. And Shaun was right. If Desmond survived his session... why couldn't you? "Remember, this isn't real. Take your time. There's no rush."

"I don't--" You opened your eyes, unable to resist but then... It wasn't the cave and there wasn't anyone around. You were standing up, the world spanning for miles in greens and blues, sparks of white light that flittered around. "What is this..."

"That's what Baby looks like on the inside." Rebecca was smiling, you could just hear it in her words.

It was odd, a feeling of nonexistence. You couldn't smell anything, couldn't feel anything. There wasn't any wind to touch your skin and only the hum of electricity to tickle your hearing. "What should I do?" You took your first steps forward, watching as the ground pulsed with each movement, the air rippling as you continued through the space.

"Ready? I'm pulling up some obstacles. I want you to try and run them for me."

"Run?" You lifted a brow. "What kind of obstacles?"

"Remember what I said? This isn't real. You could... pretty much do anything here."

You grinned, a kid in a candystore, a gamer at a convention. "So, basically, I'm in the Matrix? Am I the chosen one?"

You could hear Shaun's distinct groan. "Always a comedian."

There was a moment of pause. "Listen, if you fall it'll hurt and you'll be desynchronised if you 'die'."

"Die?" You sucked down a breath of air. "De... synchronized?"

"Hold on, hold on." She chuckled and for some reason it soothed your worries. "It's kinda like getting a game over. You're not dead. You just go back to start. But it doesn't feel too good. So, don't do it on purpose."

"Or on accident," added Shaun cleverly.

You gave a mock laugh. "Thanks, genius." You sighed heavily, clenched and unclenched your hands. "I think I'm ready."

"Sweet. Gonna punch in a few codes now."

Everything around you abruptly shifted, molding from flashes of light into solid smooth structures. Everything's color was flat and dull but still somehow casted shadows. You stepped forward to the edge of one structure and examined the bottomless white below. Across the way there was another building and another, as far as the eye could see.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, jump across."

You chuckled nervously, rolling your eyes upwards as if somehow Rebecca was up there watching over you. "Yeah, um, not trying to be a pessimist or anything but..."

"Remember what I said?"

"It's not real." You nodded and rolled your shoulders.

It's not real... Right, cause that didn't make it all the more painful.

He, of course, had to pipe in, "But it still hurts."

"Shaun!" Becca was giving him her usual scolding expression.

"What?"

You stepped back a few paces, took down a deep breath and raced forward. Your feet pounded and the moment they touched the very edge you leapt forward, falling rather clumsily onto the other side. Your hands felt scuffed but after looking them over there wasn't a drop of blood or a red abrasion.

Rebecca laughed, a little more excited about it that you were. "Nice. Let me add a few more things..." There was another shift in color, this time the world looking far more realistic than before. "Alright. Try and make it to the tower in the distance."

You dusted off your clothes then made a run for it, leaping and stumbling, dashing around any small structures that stood in the way. You were actually beginning to enjoy it, not at all feeling the exhaustion that would have normally set in. You felt lighter, no wind to blow in your face and no gravity to hold you down.

You jumped onto the building in front of the tower and rose your arms in victory. "Finished in record time! Considering its the only record..." You rolled your eyes and waited for Rebecca's next task.

"This next part might be a little... challenging."

You tossed a hand. "I've got this. What do you need me to do now?"

Rebecca laughed and you could hear the smile in her words, "Climb to the top of that tower."

You threw a thumb over your shoulder and looked over at the massive structure. "I hope you didn't mean that tower. The really tall one behind me."

"Definitely the tall one."

You rubbed your hands into your face, eyes trailing up and down the massive structure. "Right. It's not real. No biggie if I fall to my imminent death. I'm Neo. I'm in the Matrix. I'm too cool to die."

"Is everything a joke to you?" Shaun gave another annoyed grumble.

Why was he even watching? You stepped up to the massive structure, searching for anything to grab onto. "Actually, Becca, I'm not cool at all. I don't get what you're asking me to do."

"Hold on and I'll load a premade model to show you the ropes."

"You mean the studious mentor at the beginning of every game who reteaches me the basics before I set off on my dangerous life-fulfilling journey?" You watched the white lines and specks form, rippling and molding, until a person stood before you. You couldn't see his face, only the shadow that the hood of his robes cast. "He's... honestly, really, cool looking. Can I get clothes like that?" You gave him a quick wink but he made no effort to reply. NPCs. So, typical.

Rebecca softly laughed. "Next time I'll see you up with a hot outfit."

He motioned you to follow, approaching the tower and leaping up to grab onto a thin, slitted window and then up onto a small crevice. You stared as he continued onwards, stopping halfway and looking down to see if you were going to follow. You had to remind yourself that it wasn't real before slowly and awkwardly following his path. It was good that you didn't necessarily get tired because it had to have taken you hours to reach the top.

You stepped down onto the flat roof. "I'm still alive if anyone was worried."

"Nah. I knew you could do it." Rebecca actually sounded truthful which sort of boosted your confidence. "Alright so there's also this thing called Eagle Vision. It's takes years to perfect it but..." She was suddenly excited again, voice rising as she spoke. "In here we can begin the training process."

You couldn't help but laugh, her excitement all too contagious. "How do I begin?"

"You have to focus your senses, focus on one single thing."

You scrunched your face, not at all understanding what Rebecca was asking of you. "I feel like this is some sort of moment where I might need my Jedi Master's advice from my childhood."

"Not quite." Shaun sounded less annoyed and more like the informative expert you knew him as. "It'll take more time for you to pick up than other skills. It's not easy and very few Assassins even have access to it."

"So what exactly is it?"

"Well." Rebecca gave a long hum as she mulled it over. "Next time we'll talk about it more. While you were doing your training, I isolated a few memories. If you're up for it, I can begin the upload."

You felt pretty confident about yourself and, so far, it was rather exhilarating. It was like playing a rare virtual reality game. "I think I can handle myself. Throw whatever you've got at me."

"Alright. Here we go."

You closed your eyes and steadied yourself. You opened them to a world of sand and sun. You inhaled, filling your lungs with the dry desert heat and the earthen taste of sand as it rasped down the back of your throat. Sweat trickled along the nape of your neck and down your spine, the white blazing sun baking you until you stepped into the cool shade of a cavern. The tunnel ran deep into the rusty red cliffside, dust and sand lifting into the air with each step.

This world felt real, not at all like the training session. You were suddenly gripped with nervousness again, your stomach twisting with it.

"Be silent," he whispered, drawing your attention further into the tunnel, nearly jolting you in your place.

It was hard to see, hard to focus on anything in the darkness. You tried to rely on Eagle Vision again. It was easier this time, almost too easy, as you pinpointed his shape in the darkness, his hand motioning you forward. You spoke up, voice familiar and yet it wasn't. "How much further until we reach them?"

"Straight ahead." He walked at your side now, his hood drawn over his face and you could make out only the beard around his mouth. "We must remain quiet if we plan to listen in on the meeting."

"You said their leader would be there. You are certain?" You swept your attention to him, to make out his presence once more.

"I am." He turned to face you. "But you won't be making it there." His body moved forward, rushing into you until your back hit hard against the tunnel's wall, his arm barred across your throat.

You cried out, the sharp twist of pain burning hot into your abdomen, your hand clutching onto the cold blade, fingers and palm slicing open. Your breath hitched, entire body quivering as he eased you on to the ground. "Why?" You swallowed down the thick blood that bit the back of your throat. "Why would you do this?"

"I loved you..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against your forehead. "I loved you and you chose him."

"Those people..." Your brows pinched together as he thrusted the blade out of you and into its sheath. It was so hard to breathe, so hard to suck down enough air. "Traitor," you snarled with the last of your breath, hot tears stinging your eyes. Your heartbeat was pounding in your ears as you gasped and struggled.

"Shit, shit!" Rebecca was frantic, her voice straining over the smashing of keys, over the ringing in your ears.

"Fucking hell, Rebecca!" Shaun was shouting over her, "Get her out of there!"

"I'm trying!" she growled with an anger you hadn't ever heard from her. "C'mon, you're almost--"

You gasped, you entire body jolting and falling all at the same time.

"It's alright, you're alright." Arms grappled around you, pulled you up and held you firmly into place. You struggled against them, fear strangling you, the cold chilling touch of death. You fought for freedom, fought for life. The world was scattered and fragmented until finally he pulled away until you could just make out Shaun's face. "It wasn't real. It's a memory. Just a memory."

Your lungs staggered to take another breath. You reached down and felt your stomach, expecting there to be the slickness of blood... Nothing. You whimpered, furiously wiping away the tears that streamed. It had felt real. It wasn't real but it felt like were dying.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Rebecca was hovering over you. "I didn't expect your first memory to be... that." She shook her head, shoving back the beats from her head. "It's not like that at all. Usually..."

You were still panting, still gripping your stomach when Shaun helped you to your feet.

"I think she's had enough of that, yeah?" He guided you away from the Animus, led you out of the cave until you were outside near the RV. "Fresh air's good..."

You let your hand fall away from your stomach. You looked over your palm, still feeling the lingering touch of metal where it had cut open your skin. "I think I'm okay now." You inhaled deeply then relaxed, eyes focusing on the woods. "That woman... She was my ancestor. What happened to her?"

"Well, sadly, we don't know." Shaun narrowed his eyes, stepped away, and readjusted his glasses. "We never got her name and... unless you plan on going back in, we won't find out."

You pressed the heel of your palms against your eyes.

"It was just a memory," he added, placing a hand onto your shoulder.

"It felt... real." You couldn't look at him. You just wrapped your arms around yourself and stared at the wintry gray woodlands. "I could seriously use some ice cream."

Shaun dug around in his pocket. "Anyone asks, I'm telling them you stole them from me." He held up the keys to the van.

"I think I saw a fastfood joint..."

He motioned you towards the van. "Lead the way."

"You can drive." You smiled, walking passed him to the passenger door. "I think I need a moment to relax."


	5. Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that it took this long to get the next chapter posted :D But here we finally are!

Shaun stood next to you at the counter, brows flat over his eyes as he glowered. "That's all you're getting? Fries and a milkshake?"

"It's what I've been hankering for." You gave him a haughty grin, daring him to make some form of challenge. You shoved his shoulder. "Now order my meal, old man."

He growled something inaudible before fixing his glasses on his nose. He ordered hamburgers for the group and a salad for Rebecca who was apparently vegan. You filled the cups with soda then helped carry the paper bags out to the vehicle, Shaun fiddling to get the keys out of his pocket.

"Fries and a milkshake," he grumbled again, dropping down into the driver's seat with one of the bag's in his lap.

You sat down and began rifling through the bag for your fries. "Hot, salty french fries with cold, chocolaty milkshake..." You popped the lid off of your cup and dipped a fry into it, shaking yours shoulder in anticipation. "Best combination known to mankind."

"That. Is. Revolting." He snagged a few fries from the bag and munched on them as he drove out of the parking lot towards home.

You tilted your head back and dropped a few fries into your mouth, the sweet and salty marriage tasting so delicious. "Have you ever even tried it?"

"No, but honestly, I can imagine. Fantastic imagination, really. It's a result of incredible genetics." He threw you a quick disgusted glance before returning his attention to the road. "Honestly? How can you eat that?"

"With my mouth, that's how." You smacked your lips just for emphasis.

He narrowed his eyes at you, a shake of his head, before turning his attention back to the road.

"Shaun Hastings, are you judging me?"

"Yes, actually, I am." He shifted in his seat, snapping up a fry. "In fact, every morning before breakfast I sit down and get my daily 'judging' into my schedule. You happened to be the first one of my list."

"Only before breakfast, huh? I always imagined you savored it as a midnight snack too. Sitting alone in the darkness of the cave, staring at us with resentment while we sleep."

"Ah, real cute." He chucked one of the fries at you. "Let me just write that one down for a later reference, shall I?"

"Awe, Shaun. You think one of my jokes are cute." You grabbed the fry from your lap and dipped it into the milkshake.

"Ugh, there will be no living with you now."

"Eat it." You shoved the fry towards his face causing him to swerve the van a little.

He pushed your hand away. "Are you mad? You realize I'm driving, yeah? You aren't blind, are you?"

You lifted your chin a little. "That's fine. We're almost there and when we stop..." You gave a quick wink before turning back to your fries. "I'll get you then."

"How'd I manage to get stuck with a twit like you, I'll never know." He grabbed a few more fries and munched on them, turning down the dirt road towards the cave.

"Don't kid yourself. You love me."

"Hah!" He parked the van and threw you a challenging look. "If anyone it'd be you in love with me. Don't think I hadn't noticed all your touching and secret innuendos around me."

Before he could pull the keys out you placed your hand on his, drawing his full attention. You leaned across the console between the two of you, tantalizingly close to kissing him. "You certainly haven't asked me to stop."

Shaun swallowed harshly, jerking the keys out of the ignition and jumping out of the van.

You snorted, getting out of the van as well and looking over the top at him. You lifted your hands in mock surrender. "Fine. You want me to stop?"

Shaun opened his mouth to say something then let his gaze flitter away. "That's not what I'm saying. No, yes. It is what I'm saying."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't really tell. Was that a yes?" You lifted a hand and then the other, weighting them both. "Or a no?"

"You're not a child." He pointed an angry finger into the roof. "I shouldn't have to explain the importance of professionalism."

"Have you forgotten that I'm not even technically an 'assassin'? I'm a young adult caught in a web of conspiracy." You tilted your head, all too arrogantly. "I'm just here to the fun and the food."

"So, we should, what? Simply give in to our primitive nature?" He tossed a hand towards the hood of the van. "Should I bend you over and fuck you right then and there? Have my way with you?"

Someone cleared their throat and drew both of your gazes. Desmond's brows were high on his forehead, his lips pulled between his teeth. "Becca thought maybe you guys needed some help..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess not?"

"It's not what it sounded like," blurted Shaun who was ten shades of red. "I was only--Dammit all, the both of you." He snatched up the food bag and headed towards the cave.

"Hey, now." Desmond threw out his hands. "What did I do?"

You chuckled softly, enjoying the sight of Shaun's ears being prickled with pink. You lifted the paper sack in front of Desmond. "Lunch?"

"What was that all about?" He took the bag and dug around in it as you both walked the rocky path towards the innards of the cavern.

"Oh, just..." You shrugged your shoulders. "Having fun embarrassing Shaun."

He laughed as you both stepped across the main room. "Right. You liking him has nothing to do with it, huh?" Desmond pulled out his burger and set the rest of the food onto William's desk.

You went to speak but the words were caught in your throat.

He gave a nod of his head, taking his first big bite out of the burger. His brow wiggled a bit as he walked over to Rebecca who was already working on her salad.

You didn't think you're feelings for Shaun had been that obvious. Obvious, yes, but not enough for everyone to notice. That was both Rebecca and Desmond who were aware. William, as quiet and observant as he seemed, most likely knew. Shaun, of course, the poor bastard. He knew. Or perhaps he thought you were only joking with him, that it was all some silly game.

You sat down at your desk and tried to pretend Shaun wasn't hiding his face by hunching over his computer screen. You finished off your fries and shake while reading through some of the data that Shaun had collected. Desmond's ancestry was fascinating enough, leading all the way to Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad of the Levantine Assassins and Ezio Auditore during the Renaissance. Each page was a delight to read. Shaun's notes and retorts made it all worth it.

You glanced over at him, noting that he looked much calmer than earlier, his shoulders were relaxed and his body wasn't as tense. "Hey, Shaun." You took one of the pages over to him. "I'm having a really hard time understanding this. Can you read it for me? Outloud."

"Certainly. Let's take a look here..." He took the paper in hand and began looking over the first paragraph.

"Outloud," you reminded him, trying to hurry him up before he could gripe about it. Or, more importantly, realize your trap. Shaun's notes read outloud in Shaun's delicious accent... You tried so hard to supress the smile that was trying to run free.

"The illegitimate son of a notary and a peasant woman, Leonardo da Vinci was raised in Tuscany. Like many destined to be superstars, he had no surname... Vinci being the town in which he was born..." His brows began furrowing. "Hold on... This is one of my codex pages. What was so difficult to understand about it?"

You raised a nonchalant shoulder "Nothing. I just wanted to hear you read it."

"Ugh, of course." He turned and faced you in his seat. "You realize I actually do work around here, don't you? People count on me."

Before he could argue further you leaned forward and pecked a quick kiss onto his cheek, his eyes locking with yours. "Thank you." You gently grabbed the paper from his hand and sashayed back towards your desk.

You had only just sat down when Shaun's hand grabbed hold of your elbow and he hissed against your ear, "That's enough. Outside. Meet me there."

You chuckled, hardly caring for the note of irritation in his tone or the heaviness in his march for the exit. You followed lazily behind him, watching as he paced at the mouth of the entrance. "If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask."

"No more. We're done." He threw his hands down as if throwing away the situation all together. You hadn't really seen him this angry before which wiped clean your smile. "There are Assassin's out there dying every day so that we might stand a chance against Abstergo. Desmond." He threw a finger towards the mouth of the cave. "Desmond risks his life every time he gets into the Animus because there isn't enough time. The apocalypse is getting closer each day."

You closed your parted lips and pressed them thin. You didn't have a reply. No snarky comment or even a laugh to shrug off the situation. You didn't realize the real situation because no one had explained it to you. People dying and risking their lives? Apocalypse?

"We are at war with the Templars." He grabbed hold of both of her shoulders, his voice still angry but softer than it was. "We're at war and we're losing. If we don't stay focused, the Templars will end all of our efforts."

You gave a few nods of your head, swallowing the tightness in your throat. "You're right. No more games." You even attempted a smile and headed back into the constant hum of the cavern. But once Shaun was at your back the smile fell away.

Your thoughts were riddled with confusion and fear. You didn't entirely understand who Abstergo was. You recalled the word Templar from Shaun's manuscript who was now Abstergo but you didn't exactly know what their modern counterpart did. And what the hell was the apocalypse about? How could anyone cause or stop something like that?

You had to find out. You flipped through every page of Shaun's manuscript and read every nitty gritty detail. You turned to the internet, researching wildly through whatever files you could snag from Abstergo. Shaun had been right. Assassin's were dying all over the world. The Templars were winning the battle through money, power, and technology.

"Finish it tomorrow." Rebecca placed her hands on your shoulders and pulled you away from the monitor. "Whatever it is, it can't be more important than sleep." She guided you over towards the sleeping bags. Shaun and William were already asleep and as you scanned the area for Desmond, you noted that he was still in the Animus.

You silently laid down and stared up at the high ceiling above, the bland mix of blacks and grays and the ever so appealing stalactites. And then there was that incessant humming, the constant droning noise from the machines and the cave walls. You could even feel it when you pressed your hand flat against the floor like the purrs of a very large and angry beast. You jerked your hand away, rubbing your palms together in hopes to wipe away the chilling uneasiness it left behind.

You curled up onto your side and looked at the large beats that Rebecca wore. No wonder she slept easy. Your arm made for a poor pillow as you agonizingly fell asleep to the plaguing thoughts of an impending apocalypse. But it wasn't the apocalypse that haunted your dreams. It was the hot desert heat, the sand that stung the back of your throat. The sweat along your skin turned cold as the tunnel's shadows closed in around you.

He stood there waiting for you, sweet and gentle smile on his lips but you knew otherwise. You knew what was going to happen. You knew this man was going to kill you. But you walked to his side all the same, speaking muffled words about the meeting up ahead. It came quicker this time, his blade sinking through skin and muscle, cracking against bone. His hand clutched the back of your neck, forcing you to stare into the dark shadow that hid away his eyes.

You gasped and shuddered, sitting up quickly and frantically searching. You were back in the cave with Rebecca sleeping soundly next to you. Shaun and William were also still sleep, both of them looking somehow too peaceful in the ominous setting. You couldn't stay in the cave. You needed fresh air and if that meant going outside in the wintry cold, then so be it.

You shuffled to the cave's entrance, your hand wandering towards the place where your ancestor had been stabbed, checking just in case there might have been blood. It had felt real, the blade so cold and sharp. You had to know why. Why did he kill her? Why did she trust him so much? Who did she choose over him? Why?

You strolled towards the RV, slipping inside of the cold and empty vehicle. It wasn't the best place to sleep but it was better than the cave any day. You buried yourself beneath the covers of the bed in the backroom, delighting in the security of having a bedroom door, four walls, and a roof over your head. You forgot about Shaun's words, about Abstergo and the apocalypse, you forgot about the horrible events in the Animus, and you forgot about having lost everything you owned for just a short while.


	6. Aeroplast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Shaun and you, and of course, the both of you can't help but snap at each other.

You tossed over onto your other side, expecting the sounds of your alarm clock to wake you for your morning lecture in college. You expected Natalie to throw open your door and shout endless nonsense about how she would be late again because you were always so determined to sleep in. You expected the sharp aroma of morning coffee, sweet vanilla creamer, and the croaks of the coffee pot.

But instead you heard the soft sounds of water running through pipes, the splashes of someone in the shower, and you remembered disdainfully that you were back in the RV outside of the ominous and creepy cave. You slowly sat up, raking back the strands of your hair and letting the warmth of the covers fall away.

It hadn't occurred to you that someone was showering and it hadn't really crossed your mind that the shower was in the hallway until you opened the door. The glass walls of the shower were steamed up making it difficult to see in but you could clearly make out Shaun's reddish blonde hair and the muscles of his shoulders.

You stepped back, sleep still clinging to your senses as your brain processed the situation. But you were awake enough to devilishly come up with a plan. Shaun was naked and in the shower. He had no idea you were anywhere nearby. You carefully opened the linen closet across the shower in the hallway where all of the towels were kept. You locked your eyes on Shaun's back as you gathered all of the towels into your arms. And honestly, there weren't really that many to begin with.

You hid away back into the bedroom, stuffing the towels beneath the bed. You opened the door again, planning to sneak out of the RV when Shaun slid open the shower door, his eyes meeting with yours. There a short moment of complete silence, brains processing and words formulating.

"Christ!" Shaun scurried about for a towel, not able to decide if he wanted to jump for the linen closet or hide behind the shower door. "What in the hell? You know how to knock, don't you?" He decided to hide in the shower, his large hands trying to cover up what he could.

"Knock?" You nearly squealed it, your laughter bubbling out of your throat. "Shaun. The shower's in the hallway. There's no knocking involved."

"The front door of the RV, you twit!" His eyes were somewhat lowered down as if he couldn't quite look at you. He hissed under his breath, "I swear I locked that door."

"I was sleeping in the bedroom." You rolled your eyes, turning around in order to give him a small dash of confidence again, although you were very tempted to stare. "You think you would check the RV before you go jumping in a glass shower."

Shaun snapped sarcastically, "Oh, pardon me. I simply assumed you would have slept in your sleeping bag like the rest of us." You could hear Shaun throw open the door to the linen closet, groaning at the empty shelves. "Besides, I thought you had left with Becca this morning."

"Rebecca?" You looked over your shoulder, hardly thinking about it. "Where did she go?" Your eyes trailed across Shaun's slender form, muscled just enough to where he could probably take down an assailant if he had to.

"Damn it, woman." He turned to you and forced your head to face the wall. "A bit of privacy. God, do you have no standards whatsoever? I swear you must have planned this."

"Right, totally planned everything... Honestly, I didn't think you'd be so nervous around me, Shaun. I thought we were professionals here." You crossed your arms, lips curling when Shaun's grip on your shoulders softened, trailing down your arm. You shuffled a few cautious steps back and he must have stepped forward because his warmth enveloped your backside quicker than you thought it would.

"Fuck," Shaun murmured under his breath, his fingers finding your waist and jerking it into the stiffening heat at your spine. He was more than ready, whether he wanted to admit it or not. His head tilted forward and his mouth dropped down onto the bend of your neck. You could have melted to the floor, his hot breath brushing across your skin and his tongue sweeping upwards across your throat.

"Shaun," you rolled your bottom lip against your teeth as his fingers careened down your stomach towards the hem of your shirt.

He took a few steps forward, the both of you awkwardly waltzing towards the wall. Shaun leaned a hand against it, supporting his weight as his other hand made it past the first layer of your clothes.

The RV door rattled before someone knocked against it. Shaun's body stilled and your heart pounded fiercely in your ears. You could barely hear Desmond groan and shout, "Damn it, Shaun. Hurry it up, man."

His touch quickly vanished, leaving your entire backside freezing from his absence. "This is what I'm talking about," hissed Shaun under his breath as he scurried away towards the bedroom. "Distractions."

"Right..." You rolled your eyes but the sudden return of the apocalypse caused your stomach to churn. "Distractions."

"We don't have time for your childishness. Boundaries, mind you." Shaun snapped up the bed's blanket and pressed it against his groin. "And where are all the bloody towels?"

"Under the bed," you murmured, arms crossing as you shuffled through the RV.

He gave a low throated groan. "I should've known. You had planned this!"

"No, Shaun, I didn't." Not really, not all of it.

You stepped outside into the wintry air, forgetting how cold it was this early in the morning. You chuckled when Des jolted at the sight of you, brow rising high on his forehead. "I slept in there and..." You shrugged your shoulder when you realized the explanation didn't really sound believable anyway. "Well, Shaun was... Um, nothing happened?"

Desmond cleared his throat and bowed his head, a failed attempt at hiding a smirk. "I didn't see a thing."

You opened your mouth, you knew it would have been pointless, but you tried to say it with more determination, "Nothing happened. Shaun has... other priorities."

Desmond's brows arched. He must have heard the discomfort in your words, or maybe the disappointment. Thankfully he didn't say anything when you walked by. You skulked into the damp darkness of the cave, arms huddling around yourself when you found your seat at the computer.

Apocalypse, you groaned, dropping your head into your hands.

How the hell was Desmond supposed to stop something like that?

You heard shoes scuff against the stone behind you, the squeaking of Shaun's chair as he made his way to his seat. You didn't bother looking over at him. You weren't sure you could handle it. You should be more concerned about the world dying than how attractive Shaun was. You had to somehow help the Assassins. You knew this. So, why was it so difficult to stop thinking about him?

"Shaun," William called him over.

"What!" snapped Shaun but he sighed when he realized how bitter he had sounded. Bitter or perhaps sexually frustrated after the brief encounter in the RV. He stood up and ambled his way over towards the older man's makeshift desk, their voices too low for your ears to pick up on.

"Finally back," Rebecca cheered and when you looked over at her all you could see was the large cardboard box she was carrying. "The new parts for Baby came in." She set the box down, pulled out a pocket knife, and began to cut away at the tape. "Can not wait to pop these suckers in."

You chuckled, the tension in your shoulders melting away from earlier. You hurried over to see what exactly had Rebecca in such a good mood. "What are they?"

"Replacement parts." She pulled out layers of bubblewrap to get to her real treasure, a metal object clustered with wires. "These will make things run smoother and also decrease the core temp."

You grinned widely at the sight of the bubblewrap. "Can I have these?" You gathered them into your arms like a kid in a toy store. You'd always enjoyed popping them and maybe it could take your mind off of things for a while.

"I don't need them anymore." She shrugged her shoulders with a grin, her eyes proudly gazing over her own toy.

Shaun scoffed as he walked by in order to return to his computer. "What, if I might ask, could you possibly need that for?"

You hugged the little plastic bubbles against your chest. "My soul, Shaun, my fucking soul."

"Why do I always walk in during weird moments?" muttered Desmond.

Shaun rolled his eyes as he dropped down into his chair. "Fantastic. How about you go outside with your little aeroplast and annoy the wildlife?"

Aeroplast, you nearly groaned. Of course he called it something "fancy".

"Bubblewrap." Desmond eyed your stash.

"Already called dibs." You shook your shoulders back and forth with delight.

Rebecca gave a nonchalant shrug. "What? She got here first."

You took your new haul over to your desk and laid it out rather neatly near the computer screen. You grabbed one sheet and stored the rest away into the bottom drawer of your desk. You started popping a few, just to get out the aggravation that Shaun was leaving in you. It seemed to work, allowing you to focus on your monitor as you looked through the rest of the data from yesterday.

You popped a few more bubbles and Desmond's chuckle drew your attention. Rebecca was working on the Animus, popping out gears and wires. Desmond was sitting with her, watching Shaun from across the cave. You looked over at the snarky Brit, his shoulders hunched up. You popped another bubble, the sound echoing through the cavern, and Shaun flinched with irritation.

You bit your teeth around your smile. Oh, this was good. You should have given Desmond some just to mess with Shaun twice over.

You took a large corner into your hand and squeezed, setting off a succession of pops.

"Honestly!" Shaun stood up so fast that his chair was thrown back. "How the hell am I expected to get any work done? It's like living with a two year old."

You feigned innocence, turning around in your seat to peer over at him. "I'm sorry, Shaun, am I... distracting you?" You couldn't stop the grin this time. You were enjoying this far more than you should have and he knew it.

"Damn it, woman." Shaun angrily snapped up his chair and set it down roughly onto the cave floor. "Have you nothing better to do? Don't you have data collect? An actual job over there?"

You rose a brow. "That's what I was doing until you... started shouting. I can't get any work done if you yell, Shaun."

His entire face reddened with frustration. "How dare you?" He stepped forward, the rage fueling his words, "You've done nothing but joke around since arriving here. I haven't gotten a single thing truly done because of you. I told you about how dire things are. And you still think this is a joke?"

"Shaun," Des stressed, his palms raised as he sauntered over.

He threw his hands down at his side with a growl. "Bringing you here was the worst idea I've ever had."

Your brows jolted, a pang twisting sharply in your chest. There was a harrowing silence in the air, even the cave's droning seemed to dull into white noise.

"Damn, I've gotta head back into town," Rebecca carefully added to the conversation. She walked passed Desmond and grabbed hold of your hand. "I need a few tools from the hardware store. Wanna drive? I kinda get so amped and end up speeding. Don't want to get a ticket, you know." She pulled you through the cave, linking her arm with yours until you reached the vehicle. She got into the driver's seat and turned the on the ignition.

It was freezing inside the van. It felt colder inside the van than it did outside in the harsh winter air. Everything felt so damn cold and you normally wouldn't have minded but... Damn it, you just didn't feel in the mood. You slouched down in your seat and shoved your knees up against the dash. "Why did he say that? I thought it was your idea bringing me here."

Rebecca drove the van down the bumpy dirt path, jostling the both of you in your seats. "Technically, Shaun came up with it first. He doesn't like..." She groaned before shifting in her seat. "Shaun has a hard time dealing with emotional things. He doesn't get close to people very often."

You rolled your eyes with a shake of your head. You reached out and twisted the dials for hot air and of course it took forever for the vehicle to start warming up. "Getting close to him is like getting close to a cactus."

Rebecca snorted. "Exactly. Hell, I've known Shaun for years, I should know."

You swept your gaze over to her, swallowing your pulse when you muttered under your breath, "Did the two of you ever..."

"Shaun?" She gave an abrupt laugh and it shook her whole body. "No. No, we're just... good friends, I guess. He'd never call me that but... He's not my type anyway."

"Snarky ass British guys."

"Guys," added Rebecca all too sweetly. She gave a soft sigh. "He didn't mean it. He says stuff when he's scared. He won't apologize upfront but..." She shrugged a shoulder. "You'll see."

You rose a brow at her, a half grin on your lips. "Did you really need to go to the hardware store?"

She threw you a quick smile. "Yeah. My package didn't come with a few pieces that I need to grab. Thought maybe you could use for some fresh air and a little less Shaun."

You groaned. "It'd be nice for some warm fresh air." You pressed your hands over the vents, the mild heat barely nipping away the cold.

Rebecca pulled up into the parking lot of some small hardware store that was probably family owned. You'd never heard of the place before. You followed her into the store, quickly marching your way through the doors and into the warmth. You sighed heavily and walked with her down the aisles towards the back.

You caught sight of a small outdoor greenhouse and a counter where a woman was selling flowers. You waltzed over, taking in the various springtime colors. You hated to admit it but... the cave was home now and it needed a little color. It needed a little less stone and a little more comfy couch but you doubted you could convince them to buy a couch. And stealing a couch wasn't really all that easy.

"Morning."

You pressed your hands into the counter. "I'd like to buy some plants for my friends..."

"Sure," she beamed, motioning you to follow her into the greenhouse. "If you'd like, I could tell what each one means and we can pick it specifically to their personality."

"Sweet." You pranced your way behind her, entering into the greenhouse, its warmth like a hot sauna. "They're an interesting group of people. Might not be that easy."

~:~

You hadn't been so eager to return to the cave as you were with the potted plants bobbing in the back of the van. You weren't sure why but buying gifts for them made you feel a little bit better and maybe, a small bit of you, felt closer to the group that way. Rebecca hadn't asked any questions when you came up to her with them gathered into your arms. She just helped you pack them into the back and drove home, talking endlessly about a concert she wanted to go to in a few months.

You walked into the cave, flowers in your arms, and eagerly handed them off like birthday gifts. "I'm home! With flowers! I got everyone their own kind. Let's see, Desmond. Gladiolas for your strength of character." You gave Desmond his before rushing off to William. "And, Mr. Miles... Edelweiss for courage and nobility." You placed Rebecca's onto her workspace near the Animus while she returned to work. "Hyacinth for Rebecca because she's playful and sporty."

"Nice," she whispered, looking at the plant in a different light than she had when you first approached her.

"And for Shaun." You held up the last one as you sashayed over. "Clematis for mental prowess."

"Oh, fantastic," growled Shaun, hunched over his laptop. "Flowers. Let's just--"

"Let me guess, Shaun, you don't like plants. Of course you don't like plants. You don't like anything." You set his down onto your cluttered desk when you didn't truly feel like approaching him after his snappy remark.

"I like things! I just don't care for those--"

"Oh my god, you are like an old man. You are that old man who shouts at kids who walk on the sidewalk in front of his house. 'Get off my sidewalk, you lousy kids'!" You threw arms dramatically, motioning towards the dark, gloom of the cave. "We live in a cave, Shaun! A cave! It's gray and blue everywhere! Gray and blue!" You pointed fiercely at him. "Even your god damn sweater is gray!"

Shaun pulled at the sweater, looking down at it. "You bloody bought--"

"I bought some flowers to make our home a little more colorful." You mindlessly began stepping closer to him, each word darting off of your tongue. "Because you know what Shaun, some of us actually like color. Some of us like sunlight!"

Shaun stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair over as he did. "Did you ever consider that perhaps, just perhaps--"

"No, I don't want to hear it this time." You picked up his flower and shoved it into his chest. "You're going to take your damn plant and like it--actually." You pulled it away from him and stomped your way back over to your desk. "You don't deserve this flower. I'm going to set her right here and take care of her myself."

"Only you would make buying flowers into a dramatic spectacle!" Shaun threw his hands into the air.

You sucked down a breath of air and waltzed passed, feigning a calm facade. "I'm going outside. Where the sun's shining and birds are singing. That's right, sunshine! Because some of us like sunshine." You marched through the cavern and back out into the cold, shoving your hands roughly into your pockets.

Ever since the RV, Shaun was snappier and angrier. Maybe he had always been that way and knowing about the apocalypse made it harder to reply with your own haughty remarks. You weren't sure anymore. You knew for certain that you wanted to go home, to your warm apartment and soft bed. You missed Natalie. You missed her bickering and her juicy gossip, the way she made up wild stories about passing strangers.

"I'm allergic," sighed Shaun, his voice jolting you out of your brooding.

Of course, he was allergic. You crossed your arms then dropped your face into your hand. You'd been so quick to snap at him that he hadn't had a chance to tell you. But then again, if he hadn't been so negative in the first place...

Shaun's shoes crunched against the dirt and rocks as he approached. "Thanks though. I'm pleased to hear that you recognize my mental prowess."

You huffed but there was the undertone of a laugh behind it. "God, you're such an ass."

"That, too," he muttered under his breath. "You're not exactly easy to live with either, you know."

You were going to walk away, to clear your head from whatever feelings for Shaun would cloud your judgement. But he reached out and grabbed hold of your waist, arms wrapping around you and pulling you into a tight hug.

"Shaun," you sighed, knowing where this was going and you weren't ready to have him break your heart again. But he was so warm around you, his embrace sending a fierce blush across your skin.

His voice was softer, rougher, "I didn't mean it, what I said earlier."

"Which time," you added, trying not to be bitter about it.

He pressed a kiss into your hair. "Every time?" Shaun let go, hands sliding across your hips, before he turned sharply and skulked back into the cave.

You wrapped your arms tighter around yourself. It was hard to stay mad at him even if he completely deserved it. But, he had every reason to be stressed out. The end of the world was approaching and everything was left up to a bunch of misfits who called themselves "Assassins".

You went back through the cave, barely making it halfway across the platform when Rebecca hurried over. She had a large grin on her face as she excitedly exclaimed, "We're taking a trip to Brazil."

Desmond piped up, "Get ready for some seriously awesome food!"

"We're not going for the food," griped Shaun who was folding his laptop and stuffing it into a bag. "More important things to do, you realize."

"Killjoy." Rebecca rolled her eyes then winked at you. "Grab your crap. Brazil, here we come!" She rushed off to the Animus, opening up the large cases and storing away the gear.

Airplanes. God, you hoped they weren't as bad as they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN writing this last chapter


	7. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds that the snowstorm has put their flight on delay, giving them some much needed R&R. For a time.

“Brilliant,” Shaun snapped as he marched over, hands shoved into his pants pocket and shoulders hunched. “They’re put on delay until tomorrow morning.”

“Weather was looking pretty sketch on the way here,” Rebecca added. “Told you so.”

Shaun shot her a harsh glare.

William crossed his arms over his chest, his attention sweeping out over the airport as he considered the options. “We’ll need to find a place to sleep until then.”

You sat down and pulled one of the laptops from the carry on bags. You started looking for the closest hotels to the airport as the group continued to berate each other about what to do next.

“I’m not sleeping here.” Shaun tossed an irritable glower at Rebecca. “I’ve a bad back.”

She huffed, throwing her weight back onto her hips. “It beats sleeping in the van.”

Desmond groaned and fell into the seat next to you, hood pulled up and eyes sliding closed. “Or we could do what normal people do. Find a hotel.”

“With so many flights canceled…” Rebecca gave a slight shake of her head. “There’s probably no place available.”

You smacked the last fews keys then closed the laptop. “Already done.” You secured the computer back into your bag and slung it onto your shoulder. “Finally, a decent place to sleep for the night.”

“Done? What’s done?” Shaun leaned forward, eyes narrowed with fury but not from something you did. Anything that messed with Shaun’s schedule always put him in a foul mood and this definitely hadn’t been on the schedule.

“I got us three rooms. Well, technically, I stole the rooms…” You sashayed through the terminal towards the main entrance, the group following at your heels. “But it’s really a matter of debate.”

“A matter of debate,” muttered Shaun as he stomped behind. “I’m fairly certain it’s not. Either you did or you didn’t.”

“Perhaps they should have had a better security system,” you all too sweetly added.

William’s older, less enthusiastic voice piped in, “As long as it can’t be traced.”

Desmond clapped you on the back. “A night in an actual room with an actual TV… No arguments here.”

“Sweet.” Rebecca held up her hand and you high fived her. “I can’t wait to sleep in a warm bed again. God, it’s been too long.”

Shaun gave a haughty huff. “I really don’t think we should be enabling her.”

The group’s words were silenced as they took the van to the hotel right across the major highway. The snow was still coming down pretty hard, the small vehicle barely driving the speed limit.

The van was nearing the hotel and you wanted to prepare not only yourself but the group. They seemed like they could handle themselves somewhat but you needed to make sure. You didn’t want things to go south which might lead you to spend a night in jail and then further into the arms of Abstergo. Their arms weren’t exactly the ones you wanted to wake up in.

“The key is to look like we belong at the hotel.” You shifted in your seat, tightening the jacket around your waist.

“Don’t look nervous,” William clarified, tossing Desmond and Shaun a heated look.

“Me? As if I ever look nervous.” Shaun snapped his attention from William to you, “You didn’t use your actual name I hope.”

“Of course not,” you whispered back harshly. “I’m not an idiot. I used my fake one.”

“Oh, your fake one.” He all but maturely rolled his eyes. “And how exactly do you plan on checking in with your fake one?”

“A fake ID.” You rose a brow at him, loving that you had all the cards laid out. “This isn’t my first time doing this.”

“Did I hear fake ID.” Rebecca cheered with another high five, “Hell yeah!”

Shaun tossed his hands. “Ah, yeah, course you do. I bet we don’t even know your real name. You carry around a laminator in your bag? Maybe a collection of fake watches, too?”

You shrugged a nonchalant shoulder. “I might.”

The van came to a lazy halt in front of the hotel. You stepped out of the vehicle with them and through the front doors. You shook the cold away, trying to get the blood flowing through your fingers and the snow off your clothes.

You pulled out the fake ID from your wallet, one you had made years ago. Around the same time you had learned to hot wire and lockpick. It wasn’t like you were a bad kid. You were just… more well prepared than most.

You approached the counter and slid your card over the surface. “We have a reservation.”

The man behind the counter stood a bit taller in order to seem professional and took the card in hand. “Were there any accommodations that you needed, ma’am? Wake up service, perhaps?”

“Yes, please. We have a flight to catch in the morning.” You smiled sweetly, tilting your head a bit. “We certainly can’t miss that. Brazil. The whole family is ready for all that warm delightful weather.”

He gave a nod of his head, flicking his attention to the group and then your smile. His lips twitched as well, your smile all too contagious, “I’ll be sure to have the shuttle waiting for you then.”

“We have our vehicle,” you clarified.

He continued typing away before handing over your card. “Alright. Sign these papers and I’ll get your keys ready.”

You took the papers and started to scribble away the fake name, one you’d practiced a few times. You pushed them towards him just as he was handing over the card keys. “Thank you.” You made sure to smile as you grabbed them, making eye contact long enough to set him at ease.

William was already heading over to the elevator, Rebecca and Shaun dawdling behind him. Desmond seemed to keep his distance from his father, always being sure to put someone between them. No one spoke a word, not even when they were secure behind the elevator doors.

Shaun was the first to talk once the elevator doors opened, snatching one of the keys out of your hand. “I’m putting a very clear ‘do not disturb’ sign on my door.”

“Like hell you are.” Desmond easily and rather slyly snagged the key from him.

You handed out a key to William with a raised brow just as Rebecca was taking the last one. “See you guys in the morning.” You didn’t have time to watch them wander off. Rebecca was giddily pulling you into the room and turning on all the lights. You’d never seen someone move so fast. She had the television on, the clock radio booming, the heater on full blast…

Rebecca fell backwards with open arms onto the bed and sighed. “Modern civilization… Oh, man, how I missed you.”

“Now, if only we had access to some new clothes.” You tossed your bags onto the bed and skulked off to the bathroom. “I’ll get a quick shower and you can jump in.” You listened for her reply but she must have dozed off, the trip to the airport and then the long wait had been draining. Not to mention trying to get through security.

You reveled in the warm water, the shampoos and soaps, the soft plush towels. You worked your way through your bathroom routine before returning to the bedroom. Rebecca was snuggled up under the covers, her beats clamped down over her ears.

You grabbed the laptop from your bag and eased your back against the pillows. You were just going to check up on a few things, scan through some of the data you’d collected when you noticed the hidden coding in Abstergo’s website. It was almost as if someone had placed it there for your eyes only.

You were just beginning to check into it when Rebecca tossed over in bed. You had the laptop on mute but the video spoke for itself. Natalie. They had her as a prisoner, using her as a hostage and as bait. They knew you would see that video. They knew what it would do to you. You knew, rather well, what it was going to do to your emotions but...

Rebecca was sitting up just as you slammed the laptop closed. “Sweet. I’ll go get my shower.”

You smiled, forcing your expression to smooth out into a placid calm. You lowered your brows a bit, softened your eyes and gently replied, “Water’s still warm. I think I’ll go grab us some sodas. Want anything?”

“Yeah. Mountain Dew. Grab us a candy bar while you’re at it.” She was leaping out of bed and racing for the shower. She had so much energy you weren’t sure she needed candy but you gave her a nod and headed for the door. You walked down the hall to the room Shaun and Desmond were staying in. You gave the door a few rapid knocks and took down a slow breath. You gave it a few minutes before knocking again.

The door jerked open and Shaun glowered. “Seriously? Do you even know what ‘do not disturb’ means? You can read, I hope.” He flicked his fingers at the small paper sign hanging from the handle.

Your anxiety knotted itself around your throat and chest. You tried to smile, to speak calmer than you actually were. “Can I get the keys to the van? I’m going to go grab some food for me and Rebecca.”

“Grab me something too,” Des shouted from his seat on the bed, remote pointed at the TV. “Chips. Pizza, maybe. Man I haven’t had pizza in a while.”

Shaun tossed a hand at you and marched through the room to where the keys had been tossed. He snatched them up, each of his movements tell you that he was irritated. But he pressed them into your hands rather gently.

“Thanks.” You took them and hurried to the elevator. You didn’t want to linger for too long. You didn’t want to think about what you were doing. Or worse, let the others see how terrified you were. If you told them what was happening they’d have to cancel the more important mission, the one that involved actually saving the world. You weren’t needed in Brazil. You were needed at Abstergo where Natalie was.

You stepped out into the blistering cold, each breath drying your throat and lungs. The snow had stopped, thankfully, and the streetlights gave you a clear view of the van. You had just made it over when you heard the snow slushing beneath someone’s shoes. You looked over and saw Shaun’s hunched shoulders and pinched brows.

No. No, you couldn’t let Shaun get dragged into this. This was your mess.

“What are you doing?” You stuffed your hands and the keys into your jacket pocket.

“I’m hungry too.” He held out his hand, expecting you to let him drive. “I have to eat as well.” He flicked his fingers in order to hurry you up.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Tell me and I’ll get it.”

His eyes narrowed, the scrutiny setting your heart into overdrive. “And make you carry back everyone’s food on your own? Just hand me the keys so we can get going. It’s bloody freezing standing here and you're wasting time.”

This wasn’t going to work. You rolled your eyes about, avoiding his expression for as long as you could. “Look. I lied. I’m not getting food. I just needed some air. I just wanted to drive about for a bit to clear my head.”

“We’re sort of in a snowstorm, you twat.” He stepped forward and tried to pull your hand out of your jacket, fighting you for the keys.

You slapped his hand away, turning so he couldn’t reach your pocket. “Does it look like it’s snowing to you?”

“Fine. You want to drive in dangerous conditions by my guest. But I’m not leaving you alone.” He stepped closer in hopes his presence would intimidate you. “Abstergo is out there looking for us.”

You clenched your jaw. You forced yourself not to cry. You made sure you held eye contact and looked as determined as possible. “I can handle myself.”

“Your illegal activities won’t be of use when Abstergo gets hold of you,” he hissed, leaning forward and letting his hot breath billowing in contrast against the frigid winter air. “I’m going like it or not.”

“I don’t want you with me.” Your fear was strangling you. Natalie was being tortured for all you knew and you were standing there arguing. It was your fault she had been taken in the first place. You couldn’t let more harm come to her. And you certainly couldn’t let harm come to Shuan as well. “God, Shaun, don’t you get it? I’m trying to get away from you.” You shoved him, the snow causing his shoes to slip just enough to where he was stumbling back against the closest car. “I can’t stand to be around you.”

Shaun steadied himself. He couldn’t look at you, hands pressed into the sleek surface of the car, his fingers prickled red from the cold. “I know that sometimes I’m a bit--”

You spun on your heel and jerked open the drive door. “I can’t. I’m sorry I just can’t right now.” You slammed it closed and started the engine. You tried to peel out of the parking lot as quickly as you could, to avoid Shaun’s insistent explanation but… Shaun didn’t try to stop you. You could see him in the rearview mirror. He looked defeated and broken leaning against that car as you drove off.

You thought you were calm, that you handling things, until you stopped at a red light. Your fingers trembled, tightening their hold on the wheel, and your eyes welled up with water. You dropped your forehead against the wheel and sobbed, your emotions finally overwhelming you after spending so much effort to suppress them.

You basically told Shaun that you hated him… Natalie was taken by Abstergo… You ruined them. You ruined the most important relationships you’d ever had. Next would be Rebecca and Desmond. You would hurt them, too, in one way or another. Going to Abstergo would hurt them. Disappearing without an explanation would hurt them.

You would have called them, to offer them your apologies, but you left everything in the hotel room. And what would you have said, anyway? What words would have clarified or even consoled them?

The light changed to green, the vehicle behind you honking impatiently. You drove forward, batting the tears out of your eyes as best as possible. But you hadn’t been paying close enough attention. A car pulled out in front of you while it was making a turn. You jerked the wheel just enough to lead the van out of the way, swerving it across snow and ice into a ditch.

The side of your head hit the window, spots sparking across your vision. You tried to open the door with what fading attention you had left, your eyes finding it difficult to focus. The door wouldn’t open for whatever reason. Your head nodded forward, growing heavier by the second but you needed to get out of the vehicle. You needed… to find Natalie… to rescue her… and to tell Shaun the truth… He needed to know the truth.


	8. Comas and Romances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaun's birthday gave me an excuse to work on this and... Well, how lovely *-*

Streetlights passed overhead in rapid succession, amber glows that blurred into the white fluorescent squares of ceiling lights. Their shouts were muffled, your eyes sweeping across unfamiliar faces as the lights passed in increasing rhythm. You thought perhaps you had heard your name but it was hard to focus for long periods of time. Your eyes slid closed, a sharp throbbing pain that splintered across your skull.

By the time you managed to open them again you were in a curtained room, your vision bobbing across the hospital apparatus, the small bedside table, the chair… Shaun. He was hunched over, his hair ruffled into a frenzied mess, shirt messily untucked. He was rubbing his fingers back and forth across his forehead, smoothing out the worried lines that were forming. He looked older, so much older.

You choked back a sob, peering down at the needle in your arm and the plastic device on your finger. You shot your attention back to him once you realized where you were and why. “Shaun.” It took everything in you not to leap out of bed. “Shaun.”

He jolted, half surprised at hearing his own name. “Christ.” He scurried out of the chair but hesitated. He swallowed painfully, staring wide eyed and frowning. “Do you remember anything?”

You smashed a quivering hand into your strained eyes. You remembered everything, every painful detail. Or rather, you remembered the video of Natalie. Worst of all, you remembered hurting him. You couldn’t remember too much after that, the accident or the hospital, only driving away from his stunned agony.

“My name,” he said it weakly. “You do bloody well remember that, yeah?”

You gave a quick laugh, feeling it strangle. “Yes, Shaun, I remember your name.”

“Oh, thank god.” He clenched his eyes shut and threw his hands into his hair, tugging fervently at it. He saw your confusion when he finally dared to look at you. “You didn’t earlier. You didn’t know any of us. You thought you were in... high school. Kept asking for people I can’t even remember the names of.”

You rolled your eyes shut. “Where is everyone? What… day is it?”

Shaun finally shuffled forward but he seemed to be keeping his distance. “They already left for Brazil. My… expertise isn’t exactly needed there so I was ordered to stay behind.” He ducked his head away, a pain striking across his expression. The way he’d muttered it, the way he’d reluctantly said it… He was under the impression that you still didn’t want him around.

“Shaun.” You reached out to grab his hand but you hesitated. You didn’t deserve to hold his hand, not after everything you had said. “Shaun, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head but blurted, “Yes, well, you very well should be. What the hell were you thinking, anyhow? Driving off like that with snow on the ground. I told you it was dangerous...”

You sat up and fiddled with the needle in your arm. “I lied. I’m sorry I lied to you about everything. I didn’t mean it. What I said back there. I didn’t mean any of it.” You began to peel at the medical tape, your skin searing as you pried it off.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Shaun rushed forward to stop you but it was too late.

You jerked the needle out and tossed it aside with the rest of the frustrating gear. “We have to get out of here. I’ll explain once we leave.” You shoved the layers of blankets down, stumbling to get out of bed. “Please.”

“You’ve a concussion, you brainless moron.” Shaun was wrapping his arms around you, gathering you against his chest. He helped steady your feet, his arms tightening suddenly. He pulled you into a firm hug. “You’ve any idea what you look like right about now?”

“I’m fine.” But your voice said otherwise, cracking when you tried to speak. “I didn’t mean any of it. I was trying to protect you.”

“Protect me?” He jolted at the words. He pulled back from the hug, just enough to see your expression. “What are you going on about?”

“Abstergo.” You shook your head and looked about the room for your clothes. “They have Natalie. I was going to go--”

“Oh, you-y-you fucking idiot.” Shaun’s hands held firm to either side of your face. “You were going to go off on your own? And what? Save her? By yourself? You just think they’d let you walk in there and get her, is that it?”

Your eyes glistened, filling to the rim with tears. You didn’t argue with him. You didn’t pull away either. Just seeing Shaun’s anger, seeing how upset and protective he was… God, how could you have hurt him like that? How could you say those things to him?

“Oh, don’t you dare give me that look…” His anger flittered away as his voice softened a bit. “That look…” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against yours. “I thought I’d lost you for certain.”

You closed your eyes and the tears ran over, down your cheeks and clung to your jaw. “I know. I’m sorry. I just…”

Shaun tilted his head until his lips pressed into a soft kiss, his lips incredibly warm and soft. “I don’t want to hear it.” He stepped back cautiously, worried that his hold on you might have been the only thing keeping you standing. “Becca went out and grabbed you some clothes before she left.” He grabbed the shopping bag from beside the chair and held onto it. He wasn’t ready to let you walk out of the hospital just yet.

“We can’t stay here,” you reasoned, shuffling along the side of the bed towards him.

He gave a few hapless nods and handed the bag over. “When we get out of here, you’re going to rest. I can’t have you slipping into a coma on me.” He sauntered outside of the curtain, giving a few quick glances before muttering, “I’ll keep an eye out while you get dressed.” He closed the curtain in one quick tug.

You pulled the clothes out of the bag, tossing aside your thin hospital garment. Rebecca had good tastes and she certainly understood your own tastes. You slid on the clothes, feeling them fit snugly like a glove, before donning the boots. You had to stop for a moment to catch your breath. Getting all of those clothes on had really taken the energy out of you.

You made your way over to the curtain and stepped out, finding Shaun standing at the entrance with his shoulders hunched and arms crossed. You tried to smile, to feel some resemblance of joy. “Ready.”

He quickly swept a look over the hospital staff before linking his arm with yours. “We put you under your fake name… But Abstergo might have your DNA in their database and if it flags while we’re here…”

You sighed softly. “Basically we need to get out of here before they show up?”

“Right.” He quickened his pace, always taking quick glances to make sure you weren’t tiring as you walked the hallways. “Nearly there. Becca set up a safe house in case things here went foul.”

You leaned against him for strength and to keep yourself was swaying. It was the daunting and long elevator ride that really unnerved you, your heart hammering in your ears and your lungs heaving. The moment you were on the move again the less anxious you were. And Shaun kept you both moving long after leaving the hospital, only stopping to get a cab once the large building was blocks away.

He kept silent during the ride to the safe house, never taking his eyes off the driver. He paid the fare before helping you slide out of the backseat. You didn’t enter the apartment building like you thought you would. You continued down a few more blocks, taking a back alley, before entering into a completely different building.

Shaun let you rest in the shabby looking lobby while he searched for the apartment number on the directory. It wasn’t a long rest however. You were back on your feet and climbing the set of stairs, Shaun muttering under his breath about explaining to Rebecca the effects of being in a car crash. You didn’t have it in you to make a sassy comment, your body throbbing from the exertion.

He more than gladly opened the apartment door and ushered you inside. He slid it shut behind him, ensuring all of the locks were properly set.

“Quaint.” You let your eyes rove across the slightly barren space. “Remind me to ask Rebecca about her decorators. You know, so I don’t ever hire them.”

Shaun walked past you down the hall, glancing about for anything that might be of use. “I’ll do a supply run later. Grab us the basic essentials.”

You hobbled down the hall, feeling rather awkward in the run down living room. The couch looked like it had seen better days. Its springs and wires were likely rusting out from beneath it. But you sat down on it all the way, somewhat falling as it sunk in around itself.

He lifted one of the carry on bags onto his shoulder. “They dropped off our luggage before heading off to the airport. Not that we had much to begin with.”

You laughed, a sudden burst of giggles that you couldn’t control. Perhaps it was all of the stress and emotions from earlier events that were finally leaking their way out of your composed outer shell. You couldn’t stop laughing even if you tried.

Shaun eyed you a bit wearily. If he didn’t realize how stressed you were from the laughter, he knew from the sudden choked back sob. He dropped the bags onto the floor and stalked over, dropping down to his knees.

You shook your head, hand pressed against your watering eyes. “I just… I don’t know how you guys do this.”

“We don’t most days.” He raised a brow, trying to hold onto his humor as best he could. “Ask Desmond about that time we all got drunk at a pub then got kicked out because he ripped down one of the chandeliers.” He clearly saw your confusion, tossing his eyes about. “Claimed he was Ezio. Tried to swing onto it.”

You chuckled and swiped your fingers across the tears along your cheeks. “I just… thought that if I tried to go to Abstergo alone it would save everyone--”

“You aren’t quite half as smart as you think you, are you?” Shaun stood up then patted the cushion next to you, encouraging you to lie down and rest.

“I’m pretty damn smart.” You tried to shove at him roughly but, with how tired you were, it was a pathetic attempt. “You’re jealous you hadn’t thought of a plan as clever as mine.” You stretched out against the couch. And you hadn’t realized how tired or how bruised you were until you were lying back down.

“If your idea of clever is utterly impulsive and stupid then yes, I am indeed jealous.” He went back over to the bags and hoisted them back onto his shoulder. He carried them off towards the kitchen, unzipping them and laying out things onto the counter. “We probably shouldn’t stay here. You need a better place to recover and I need running hot water.”

You giggled, feeling it shake your ribs in a painful jolt. “Feeling lonely without your cup of morning tea?”

“You people never did understand the importance of tea. Savages.” Shaun sauntered back into the living room, eyeing you before turning his attention to the window. “I should make that supply run…” He seemed hesitant and you understood why. He worried Abstergo would find you while he was gone. Or worse, that you would try and leave to save Natalie.

You curled up onto your side, finding that it took more effort than you realized. “I could really go for a hot meal right about now.”

Shaun gave a few nods of his head and plodded over towards the front door. “I’ll grab us something along the way back. Try not to do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“Damn,” you spat. “And here I was going to go for a stroll in the park. Maybe even try parasailing. I hear they offer scuba diving lesson at the recreation center.” You could hear Shaun’s distinct groan as he slammed the front door shut behind him. “Or surfing!” You hoped he heard you which would no doubt cause him to fluster during his whole time away from the apartment.

It took you a few minutes before boredom set in. You tried to sleep but on the lumpy and somewhat prickly couch it was impossible. You forced yourself up onto your feet and shuffled to the kitchen, finding that the laptops were set out and running. Shaun looked like he was perhaps waiting for an email of some kind. Maybe a reply about something.

You set to work on hacking into Abstergo’s company, carefully making sure you snuck into their system without being detected. You were looking for anything that might hint at Natalie’s current condition, anything that would give you enough clues to her whereabouts. You gave up, however, when your skull began to pound from a migraine.

You stood up and walked down the hall to a questionable bathroom. It was difficult to see much of anything without electricity. But you could make out the swollen bruises and the scab that curled from your forehead to your cheekbone. It was a sickening sight and it left you trembling until your throat collapsed. You scurried to the toilet, knelt down, and let the searing heat spill from your throat. You sobbed and sat back against the wall, whimpering with defeat. You pressed your warm face into your knees and uselessly raked back your hair.

The front door creaked open and bags rustled as someone stepped into the apartment. You got to your feet and stumbled down the hall. You made sure you steadied your nerves before confronting Shaun.

“Up for a bit of Indian cuisine?” He lifted a plastic bag into view then set it down onto the counter. “I never could quite get enough of it.”

You made your way over, leaning your shoulder against the doorway. “Always.”

Shaun grinned as he looked over at you but it faded, something in your appearance unsettling him. His brows pinched and his steps were rigid. “You’re looking pale. Perhaps we should take you back to the hospital after all.”

You shook your head, lowering it as you did. “It’s alright. I just got… nauseated over the…” You pointed a finger over the fresh and raw wounds.

He released a heavy breath. His trembling hands settled onto your hips, squeezing tenderly until you peered up at him. “Get some rest then. I’ll wake you up in a bit… make sure you don’t slip into a coma.”

You gave a breathy chuckle. “Gee, how romantic.”

He hummed in approval, stepping forward and pressing his lips against your forehead. “I’ll get us a better place to hide while you sleep this off.”

“Better be the finest hotel in the whole damn city.” You regretted stepping away from him. You wanted to linger a bit longer, to have his arms around you but your body needed rest. Your mind needed it more.

Shaun grabbed your hand before you could get too far. His eyes wavered and his hand squeezed. He tried to speak but it came out in a mumbled sigh. He swallowed his anxiety, whispering sweetly, “I’m glad you’re alright. I was worried…”

You smirked in delight. “Yeah. Love you, too, Shaun.”

“I…” He threw his gaze up at the ceiling and about the kitchen, the blush burning across his face and ears. “I was trying to be serious, you know.”

“I know.” It was you who squeezed his hand this time. “So was I.” You let it go before slowly moving towards the couch. You were more than ready to lay down and close your eyes, feeling them sear and sting from the strain of stressful events. It was the most uncomfortable couch you’d ever slept on but… You were alive and you had no room to complain.


	9. Birthday Bot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! XD Shaun has finally spoken to me. It only took him like... five months. Stubborn bastard.

Shaun woke you every hour just as he promised. He made you eat a bit of the food he’d brought back with him, determined to keep you healthy and alive. He hadn’t made his usual retorts, perhaps too stressed to really come up with anything. That morning, Shaun had already booked another hotel and called the cab. You were both stepping through the front doors before you really had much time to process it.

The hours after that were also somewhat of a blur. You slept most of the time, eating when Shaun nagged you, then showered off later that night. After having slept all day, it was impossible to close your eyes when night rolled around. You snuck over towards the kitchenette where the computers were gathered, Shaun sleeping soundly on the couch in front of the TV.

You logged onto the familiar platform of your laptop. You stared into the glowing light of the monitor, trying to decide how you were going to do this. You were a computer genius. You were brains. If you wanted to get Natalie back then you’d have to find someway to weaken Abstergo into submission. You needed the upper hand and the only way to do that…

You drew in your bottom lip when the idea sprung a smile. Yes, that’s exactly what you were going to do. It was just the right amount of clever and mischievousness that had your name written all over it. And hell, Abstergo was asking for it. They opened the back door, let down their guard, when they took Natalie and set up that video.

Your fingers played a symphony of clicks, marcatos and slurs, a series of well played taps across your keyboard. Getting the bot inside was simple, really. The only difficult part was the coding and of course finding a way to get the malware to dump information where you designated. But, with a little more brainstorming and a quick read from a few forums, you knew exactly what to do.

Shaun gave a groan, jolting you in your seat, his eyes clenched shut as he rubbed them. He stumbled his way into the kitchen. “It’s five in the morning.”

“Is it?” You raised a brow, corner of your mouth lifting high. “After living in a cave for so long, I forgot clocks even existed.”

His lips thinned. “Hilarious, really. You should consider it a career choice.”

You tossed a shoulder. “Can’t. Running for my life has really put a damper on being out and about in society. Maybe I’ll start my own web series instead.”

He shook his head in dismay and clomped over towards the stove. “What the hell are you even doing this early?” He spun around and his brows pinched. “You’re not poking Abstergo, are you? God’s sake--”

“No. I’m not. ” Your eyes fluttered because that wasn’t entirely true. “I’m actually... sending out birthday invitations.” You raised your chin a bit, thankful that Shaun was on the other side of the laptop so he didn’t truly have a clear picture of what your coding looked like. And even if he did read it, he honestly wouldn’t have known heads or tails of it.

“Birthday invitations…” He sucked down a breath of air and released it slowly. “Hold on. I’m going to need my morning tea before I hear this one…” He began boiling the water and you continued to type up the rest of your program. He blurted it as if he suddenly realized, “It’s not even anyone's birthday.”

You laughed breathily and looked up from your screen. “I didn’t say it was.”

“I’ve only just rolled out of bed…” His eyes narrowed. “Actually, I’ve only just rolled off the couch and I’ve no mood for your jests. Just come out and say it already.”

You gave a toss of your head then slid your attention back to the monitor. “Just because it's not my birthday doesn’t mean I can’t invite people to one.”

He snorted and focused on removing the kettle from the stove. “And who exactly are you inviting to this little party of yours? You’ve not forgotten you're on the run, yes?” He poured the steaming hot water into a mug and steeped the tea bag into it.

You hesitated, lifting your attention to him. “The world.”

He looked over his shoulder, at first thinking it was another of your games but then he saw the faint seriousness on your expression. He turned and faced you, a hard and steady glower. “I’m sorry. You’re what? You’ve not invited people here, yeah? To the hotel room?”

“Not here, no. It’s more like… an Internet party filled with Internet people…” You rolled your lip across your teeth, smirking at the ingenuity that you had put into your program. “And the party favors happen to be leaked information about what Abstergo is truly doing with their funds.”

Shaun froze, even his chest stopped moving. He suddenly swallowed and shook his head. “That’s your plan, then? Incite mass chaos?”

You snorted. “C’mon, Shaun. You know me. I never a have a plan.”

“Stop it, whatever you’ve created needs to be stopped. You can’t send this… thing. This virus, Trojan… whatever it is.” He threw his hands up, completely animated by frustration. “Get rid of it.”

“Bot,” you corrected. “Well, really like a bot and a worm had a baby… I named it Birthday.”

“Are you insane!” Shaun tossed a hand towards the computer. “You send this and leak that information, it could cause global panic! Do you even know what that means? Do you even care?”

Your arms slid around the laptop, not to protect it… but maybe subconsciously you needed to surround it with yourself. This was your baby, a program that could easily access the information and dump it onto every social media platform and news network. Its sole purpose was to reproduce the information in such a way that Abstergo couldn’t possibly erase it or sweep it under the rug.

You kept your voice as even as possible, “People need to know, Shaun. Abstergo not only controls our pharmaceuticals but they also have their hands in our food and drink. For all we know, Abstergo’s testing on the public as we sit here and argue. And it's not like governments would know because, lo and behold, Abstergo’s in charge of the agencies that double check those things.” You stood up suddenly, a shaking hand pressed to your mouth.

“What do you think people will do when they learn this? You think they’ll just… believe you? That they’ll… petition to fix it? And what happens when they find out about the Assassins? About us?” Shaun rounded the kitchen island to get you to look at him but your eyes rolled shut. “Like it or not, justified as we are, we’ve killed people. They’ll brand us monsters just as readily as Abstergo.”

You pressed your lips, feeling them tug sickeningly. “They should know the truth. I should have known the truth. Someone should have been there to tell me people like that existed.”

Shaun carefully stepped towards you, a hand pressed into the curve of your spine. “I know, yes. Someone should have… But releasing that information’ll do more harm than good.”

“You can’t keep them in the dark forever.”

“We can’t, no. But keeping them in the dark keeps them safe.”

“How many people have to die because of Abstergo before you realize that none of us are safe. We’re not safe, Shaun. The dark just keeps us from seeing the dagger hanging over our heads.” You shuffled away from him back towards the laptop.

“You're not helping people see a simple ‘dagger’. You’re helping them see a corruption that does so far down the rabbit hole that--”

“Knowledge should be free. The people should be free to make that choice themselves. As an Assassin, I thought you’d understand.”

He pressed his palm across his face in a failed attempt smooth the tension from his features. He turned away and stalked over towards his steaming tea. He pressed palms into the counter, rolling his weight into them as he tried to find another argument.

But it wouldn’t have mattered because you were already imbedding the malware into Abstergo’s mainframe. You’d read too many files to back down. Abstergo had kidnapped people. They experimented on people. Desmond had seen that firsthand. No amount of convincing would have stopped you from setting Abstergo up to be exposed.

Shaun pressed his back into the kitchen counter and grabbed the hot coffee cup. He held onto it for a moment, a breath passing his lips in a strangled sigh. He marched out of the small kitchenette suddenly, moving over towards the couch and television. He didn’t even turn the TV on. He just sat there, staring into the reflective screen as he imagined what horrors he might see once he turned it on.

You turned your eyes to the computer. You watched your creation work, collecting every scrap of data and reproducing it like cells in osmosis. It happened quicker than you predicted. Every website now had access to Abstergo's files from the simpler aspect of leaked spoilers for the upcoming game to the gruesome pictures of murder victims.

You closed the laptop, not at all eager to see the pictures again. You cautiously sauntered towards the couch. You barely managed to mumble, “I’m sorry.”

“Mind speaking a bit louder? I couldn’t hear you over the rioting and mass panic in the streets.”

“God, Shaun, I said I’m--”

“Sorry? You’re sorry?” He set his mug down and shot a fierce glare over his shoulder. “People tend to say sorry when they’ve, I don’t know, stubbed someone's toe. They don’t say sorry when they’ve leaked a secret organization’s business to the world.”

Your eyes lowered to the floor, the light glistening across its lacquered surface. “I don’t get how you can’t see my point. This gets Abstergo off our backs long enough to save the world.”

He dropped his head into his hand, groaning slightly before turning his head towards you. “I suppose you think having the world’s governments hunt us is somehow better than Abstergo hunting us down.”

“The world wouldn’t need the Assassins if people knew about the Templars.”

“You don’t get it, do you? You really think you’re some hero.”

You tilted your chin away, hoping your hair fell forward and blocked your features from view. Your entire life you did things that weren’t exactly approved of by others. Shaun had been right to call you delinquent. Or at least, somewhat self centered. You stole rent money here and there. You used false information to get into college and occasionally get a respectable job. Everything you did was a struggle between your own desires and the desires of society.

“Reckless, utterly reckless.” A rage spiraled through him and he jumped to his feet. “You’ve put us in danger. You’ve put the people we care about in danger. You don't think, do you? You never think about it. You just do it and hope no one gets hurt.”

“I know,” you whispered it because your throat felt knotted and anything above a whisper might elude to the tears that were beginning to rim your eyes.

Shaun fell back onto the couch, fingers tugging at his short hair. “Let’s just hope Becca and Des don’t catch the ire of Interpol while they’re on their way home, shall we? That happens… we’ll have no way to stop the apocalypse.”

Your lips parted to speak something further but… you shook your head and sauntered over towards the bed. You shoved the covers down and sunk against the soft mattress. Shaun had made up his mind and he was just as stubborn as you were. It would have been a waste to try and convince him that you were right.

And you were, weren’t you? People could better defend themselves against an enemy they could actually see. The only true worrying part about Abstergo’s reach was that it seemingly slithered its way into politics and government. A few Templars might survive because of their powerful connections but at least the world would be aware of it.

So why did your heart feel as twisted as it did? Why was your hand pressed over your mouth to muffle the sudden sob? You clenched your eyes tight but the tears slipped past and pelted the pillow. All of it, the whole damn world, felt heavy against your chest. The Apocalypse was approaching and everyone continued their lives unaware. The Templars were stealthily shaping history and the future and no one was putting an end to it.

Shaun sat down onto the edge of the bed. He tried to continue his lecturing but his voice took on a softer, concerned edge, “Playing the bloody hero. Trying to save the world on your own, is that it?”

You brushed away the tears, your fingertips smoothing the stress from your brow.

“Believe me when I say the hero never has it good.” He finally dared to look at you, to rest his eyes with yours. “I know history, love, and none of it ever goes well for the heroes.”

You couldn’t look at him for too long. It was easier to stare into the floor or the white sheets of the bed. You pressed your knuckles against your lips, muttering weakly, “It’s not really about me anymore, now is it…”

“No… I suppose it’s not.” Shaun took off his glasses and rubbed his fingers against the strain in his eyes. He tossed the glasses down onto the night before crawling onto the bed.

You were just turning around to see exactly what he was doing when his warmth curled against your backside. “What happened to ‘professionalism’?”

Shaun’s arms slipped around you, moving until you were both comfortably snug against each other. “I happened to very tired. And the couch isn’t exactly kind on my bad back.”

You snorted because there was plenty of room on Shaun’s side of the bed. “And what? Hugging me is an added bonus?”

He gave only a soft moan as a reply. You let yourself relax into him, to let your hands slide over his. Shaun’s fingers replied at the gesture, caressing his fingers between your own and taking in their softness.


End file.
